


My little song bird

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Modern AU, Nudity, Sexual Content, Students, Suicide, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m - Freeform, minor charater death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan wants to be invisible in his new school but when people find out he can sing it becomes difficult to escape the gaze of others especially when they have eyes as blue as Ragnar's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.  
> I have no beta all mistakes are mine.

Athelstan was nervous. Moving to a new area was not easy and moving to a new school half way through the year was even more difficult. He could see himself now as the new kid sitting alone through everything. Athelstan sighed he wondered what the school was like. He knew it would be completely different from Lindisfarne high which is an all-boys school and believed in strict discipline and rules. And then of course he thought about the students. What must they be like, the thought scared Athelstan even further he just prayed that thorough some sort of miracle he would invisible and people would leave him alone.

His father's car came to a halt in the schools car park, all Athelstan wanted to do was jump in the drivers seat and drive away as fast as he could. But he steeled his nerves and got out instead. His father had locked the car and began to lead Athelstan to the front desk, he explained to the receptionist why there were there.

She checked her computer and asked them to take a seat. As they sat and waited for the vice principle to come and see to them. Athelstan's eyes began to wonder. The reception was clean and quiet he hoped that the whole school was like this but some how he doubted it. Just then a door opened revelling a woman. She was about average height, had wavy light brown hair and wore a soft but not very trust worthy smile.

"You must be Athelstan" She asked

"Y-Yes ma'am" He stuttered

"Well, well its not every day I get called ma'am" She said with a smirk

"Ah! I-I'm sorry" Athelstan flushed

She chuckled "Don't be its nice to know you have manners, but please call me Mrs Siggy"

"Yes Mrs Siggy" He said still trying to hid the flush on his face

"Good now then Mr Cross everything appears to be in order I will take Athelstan from here if you would like to leave now"

Athelstan gave his father a pleading look not to leave him but he knew it would be useless, they shared a quick good bye and Athelstan watched his father drive away. He turned his attention to Mrs Siggy who was looking at his with curiosity and amusement.

"Come on then Athelstan I will give you a map of the school now so you don't get lost and as we make our way down to the school cottages you will be staying in I will give you a quick tour of the place." She said handing over a map

"Thank you Ma-Mrs Siggy" Quickly correcting himself

"Right this way then"

She began to walk away and Athelstan followed in haste to keep up with her. She told Athelstan that his belongings had been taken to his room, which he would be sharing. As they went down the various corridors she began to explain some of the basic school rules no running in the corridor, no eating during class and no students outside after dark. She also pointed out some of the rooms and various corridors. He asked why it was so quiet she replied that most of the students are in their cottages for a break. Finally they went outside, Athelstan was grateful for the fresh air it cleared his head. They started to make their way down to the cottages, she explained to him that the cottages could hold twelve students six boys and six girls from various years.

As they went past the various cottages he noted the various animals carved into the doors bear, wolf, vulture, lion he was beginning to notice a pattern they were all predators. Finally they came to the final cottage a large raven was carved on the door. Its was not as menacing as the others but its red eye did make it look intimidating. Before they went inside they went around to the back garden.

"This is the free garden space we call it that because you are free to plant and grow anything that you want, as long as its not illegal drugs" She told him

Athelstan took in the sight before him it was flat a freshly cut and big enough to grow flowers and fruit, he could make some use out of this.

"Well come on lets go inside"

She ushered him back to the front door and unlocked the door. When they went into the living room they found the other occupants in there. Athelstan's heart stopped as he noticed all eyes were on him. He wanted to run but he was frozen on the spot until one of them spoke up.

"Welcome priest" He said with a smug look on his face and playfulness in his voice

He was a tall, muscular, blonde man with piercing blue eyes, who wore his hair in a rope like Mohawk.

"We heard you were coming today and confirmed it when I saw your belongings" He walked up to Athelstan and grabbed his hand for a firm hand shake "I am Ragnar Lothbrok and I am your new roommate"

Athelstan was hypnotised by this mans gaze and only snapped out of his hypnosis when he realised he was still holding his hand. He pulled back and introduced himself quickly.

"H-H-Hello I'm Athelstan Cross" He didn't know what else to say

Next a blonde woman approached him. She was stunning she had braids in hair and looked a fierce fighter he hoped he would never get on her bad side.

She introduced herself "I am Lagertha"

"Hello" Athelstan said and managed not to stutter

"You look tiered why don't you get some rest now and be introduced to every one else in the morning" She suggested

Athelstan was tiered but he also wanted to use this as an excuse to get away and hide for a while.

"That sounds fine" He said

"Good Ragnar why don't you take Athelstan to your room so he can unpack and rest" She glanced over at Ragnar who gave her an understanding look.

He slung his arm around Athelstan's sholder and was about to take him to his room when Mrs Siggy stopped them.

"Just a minuet Athelstan. Before you go I wanted to make you aware of school activities, What do you know already?"

"I know that there a number sports team, a cooking class and..."

He would have continued but Mrs Siggy interrupted him "Alright! you know about some of the activities but do you know of the drama club?" The was a harsh but excited tone in her voice

"I think so, yes, Why?"

"Because I want to see you audition for a place the first chance you get here is a leaflet with the information on" She handed over the leaflet with a joyful gleam in her eyes.

"Why are you so excited about him being in the drama club Miss?" A new voice piped in

The voice belonged to a man, a _huge_ man, with dirty blond hair and a long beard tied with a leather band.

"Because when I asked your father if there would be any clubs he would join he said the he might join a club that includes singing" She replied

Athelstan's face flushed a hot red again all eyes were on him

"OH! So your a song bird" Ragnar looked at Athelstan with a child like wonder

"A prize winning song bird Ragnar. Your father told me of your performances your previous school and all of the competitions you've won we could use your talent to help use win at the annual battle of the arts. What do you say will you come and try out."

Athelstan was beginning to hyperventilate, he wanted to be invisible but now he wasn't sure that was possible.

"Prize wining? Then you must join, I'm tired of losing to the other schools even the crap ones" A young girl chimed in

She was a little bit shorter that Athelstan Thankfully he thought at least he was not the shortest person in the room anymore

"Yeah maybe we could stand a chance of wining this year" someone else said

Things were quickly getting heated up "I-I-I will think about it" Athelstan said through ragged breaths

"Alright well I expect to see you as soon as you can audition" Mrs Siggy said either not noticing or not caring about his distressed state and left locking the door behind her

Ragnar however did notice how uncomfortable he was decided to it was time to take him to his room.

"Alright everyone I think that's enough excitement for one day, lets go priest" putting his arm back around Athelstan he led him out the room and up the stairs

The room they entered was spacious enough for his things, not that he brought much just the what he knew he would need. He sat on the bed that would be his for the years he would be here. Ragnar sat next to him smiling Athelstan had a feeling that was Ragnar's default face.

"So priest about you singing, did you really win prizes?" He asked

"I'm not a priest and yes I did. But that does not mean I would win this competition you seem to want me to participate in" He replied with a huff that may have seemed a bit rude

Ragnar laughed "Well I guess we'll just have to find out when you audition then. Well I'll leave you to rest" Ragnar gave him a pat on the back and walked out the door.

Athelstan watched him grateful to finally be alone. He silently cursed Mrs Siggy for what she had done the chance for him to be invisible and left alone was now gone. He sighed and lied down on his bed closed his eyes and tried not to think of what tomorrow would bring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.  
> I have no beta mistakes are my own.

Athelstan was use to waking up with the sun even though there was no need to now, lessons at began after morning prayers in Lindisfarne so about 6:30 in the morning. But Kattegat had no morning mass so he turned over and tried to go back to sleep. He heard Ragnar shift in his sleep and decided to take a quick look to see if he has awoken him, he immediately regretted his decision. Ragnar was still asleep he had merely kicked his quilt off. As Athelstan continued to look his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw that Ragnar was naked.

Naked. He. Was. Naked and he looked...perfect like the statue of a god. Athelstan could not breathe as he stared as Ragnar's chiselled abs, bulging biceps and Hugh Oh my! Ragnar was very well endowed and if was like this big limp how big would he be hard. Athelstan swallowed hard and tried to get his breathing under control. He faced away from Ragnar, pulled his quilt over his head and tried to ignore the heat between his legs.

Ragnar groaned when his alarm woke him up, he remembered he had morning practice. He turned off the alarm, stretched out his muscles and put on his boxers. He looked towards Athelstan and his breath hitched. He looked so adorable and he wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, to touch his soft skin and to see what he was hiding underneath his clothing. Ragnar took notice of the tent in his boxers and decided to take care of it and after he would make his way down to the training fields.  

When Athelstan woke up again he saw that Ragnar was gone. He looked at the clock and saw it was ten past ten, he could not remember the last time he had slept in so late. he decided he had better get up. Athelstan remembered it was Saturday and there were no classes today so he decided after breakfast he would make a start on plating the fruit, vegetable and flower seeds he had brought with him. He got dressed, brushed his hair and went to the kitchen. He noticed that the house was quiet and thought that everyone else was asleep so he tried to be as quiet as possible while he made his porridge.

After eating and washing up he went outside to the garden and grabbed a few tools he would be needing, he was not sure if anyone would be using any of the space but he decided not to be greedy he only picked a few of the seeds he wanted to plant. He picked some purple wisteria that would climb the wooden fence when it grew and roses because they were his favourite he had red, white and yellow. For fruit he chose strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. For vegetables he chose Carrots, turnips and potatoes. He had many more he would like to plant but he did not want to be rude and take anybody else's spot.

He began by weeding and cleaning up bits of rubbish here and there before planting anything. After he started planting the wisteria all around the edge of the wooden fence they would be beautiful when they grew, they would climb the fence and bloom into beautiful purple flowers they would attract butterflies of all kinds. Next were the roses he planted them is three small rows, one row of each colour he loved the meaning of most kinds of flowers and how people could communicate with them. Next were the berries he tilted three different plots large enough to plant a fair amount of each berry. And finally he began making three plots for the vegetables again big enough to plant a fair amount of each. After planting the seeds he wiped the sweat from his brow and filled his watering can to the brim and began watering them. It was three hours later and Athelstan was so engrossed in his gardening he did not notice the figure's coming up behind him.

Ragnar entered the school's locker room and greeted his friends and team mates as he walked by. He opened his locker and began to change into his rugby clothes.

*CRACK*

"OUCH! FLOKI!" Ragnar shouted. He turned around to see Floki with a towel.

He cackled in amusement "Sorry Ragnar but your too easy a target" his reached ear to ear

"Yeah well you're lucky we're friends or else you'd be running laps all practice" he replied he knew how to play Floki's games.

Floki shrugged at Ragnar's idol threat.

"So then brother what's the new roommate like? Is he cute? You fucked him yet?" His brother Rollo stood beside him and smirked

Ragnar sighed "Good morning Rollo how are you today?" Ragnar tried to be polite. Don't get him wrong he loved his brother it's just sometimes he could be a bit too over bearing.

"I'm fine and don't try and change the subject Ragnar, What's he like?"

"I don't know I am only spoke to him for a few minutes, he is cute compared to us and no I have not fucked him" Ragnar hoped his brother would drop the subject

"But you want to fuck him" He did not drop the subject

"Rollo...you're running extra laps today" Ragnar smirked as Rollo's playfulness dropped from his face, he should have known better not to tease Ragnar so much.

He led his team out to the field to do warm ups. After a few hours they went back inside to change and head back to their cottages a few tried to invite Ragnar to their cottage for a drink but he declined. He headed back to the cottage with Leif, Torstein and Erik the four chatted happily as they have always done. The four have been friends since they were toddlers and had grown up together.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Erik asked

"I want to see if he can sing as well as Mrs Siggy said he could" Replied Leif

"So would I. He seems too...soft to join any sports teams, What do you think Ragnar?" Torstein asked

"Think of what?" Ragnar was only half listening to his friends

"The priest and his soft, delicate and easy to bruise skin he does not seem the sporting type" Leif was smirking at Ragnar's reaction. He saw how his friend had looked at the priest when he first walked in.

"No I don't think he will be interested" Ragnar grew hot

"Yes hands like his are better used for much more delicate things, right lads?" The three laughed at Ragnar's flushed face

"Yeah like making pottery, you know like stroking the clay up and down, twisting it into shape and rubbing it smooth" Ragnar felt like he was on fire at the implications

"You are all running extra laps next practice" He threatened

The three began laughing their heads off until they reached the cottage. They were loud as they went in only to be quietened by Lagertha. She was sitting in the window sill looking out into the garden, she told the boys she had made them some lunch and drinks. Leif, Erik and Torstein went straight into the kitchen to eat.

"Welcome back" She said to Ragnar with a large grin "You've missed the show"

Ragnar furrowed his eyebrows "What show?" He asked

"The priest, He's been gardening all morning. I wanted to go out and ask him what he was planting but I was afraid of scaring him away" She said turning her attention back to the garden.

Ragnar went up to the window and looked out Lagertha was telling the truth. There was Athelstan working in the garden. He smiled and wondered himself what he had planted.

"Let's go talk to him shall we" He said to Lagertha, her only response was a smirk.

They approached Athelstan cautiously as if he would fly away like a bird if they startled him. They kept back and watched him for a moment as he moved the soil.

"Athelstan" Ragnar said

"AH!" Athelstan jumped and fell backwards trying to look behind him

"Sorry priest I did not mean to scare you" Ragnar held back his laughter and held out his hand to Athelstan

"Its-its fine I did not hear you" He took Ragnar's hand and got on to his feet

"So you are a gardener?" Lagertha asked

"I like to plant things in my spare time" He said not meeting her gaze

"What have you planted?" Ragnar asked

"Some flowers, fruit and vegetables" He kept his eyes on the floor

"Fruit and Vegetables? What king are you growing?" Ragnar's interest was growing

"Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, turnips, potatoes and carrots"

"Wow you have your own farm, will you be planting anything else?"

"Oh I do have other seeds but I didn't want to take up the rest of the garden in case you we're using it"

"Do I look like a farmer to you" Ragnar said playfully. He grabbed Athelstan's chin and made him look him in the eyes "No one here is going to use the garden if you can make use of it then go ahead"

"He's right you're the only one who's ever going to use the garden so you can just plant whatever you want" Lagertha confirmed "So what else are you going to plant?"

It was at this moment Athelstan's stomach decided to growl loudly. His face flushed in embarrassment while still looking into Ragnar's ice blue eyes.

"I think we should talk more while we eat something" Lagertha laughed

Ragnar reluctantly let go of Athelstan's face "Let's go eat priest"

"I told you last night I'm not a priest" He said a little bit annoyed

He did not think Ragnar was listening to him as he was pushed back into the cottage. When they got into the kitchen Leif, Torstein and Erik were still drinking and talking the three looked up at the others as they came and took a good look at how dirty Ragnar and Athelstan were.

"Oh! I see you two have been rolling around in the dirt together" All of them began laughing except Athelstan who understood what they were implying.

"Torstein you know this is from practise this morning" Ragnar replied

"Well that explains you but what about him?" His grin getting wider

Ragnar clapped a hand on Athelstan's "It turns out our new friend here has a green thumb he's been planting fruits and vegetables out back"

"And flowers" Lagertha added "We were telling him how none of us we're going to use the garden and told him he could use it how he wants to, because he wants to plant more" She continued while she looked for something to eat.

"I thought you were a priest not a gardener?" One of them asked Athelstan could not recall his name

"I'm not a priest or a gardener. I just went to a religious school and enjoy gardening" He said he felt so tiny compared to these men.

"Oh ok" he replied with a shrug

"So let me get this straight" Another one began again Athelstan did not know his name "Your smart enough to be able to come to this school, you can sing so good you win prizes and you can grow your own food? You're a man of many talents aren't ya?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me why don't you sing for us"

"Yeah sing for us I've been waiting all day to hear you"

Athelstan's face grew hot from embarrassment he wanted to leave...NOW!

"I-I..." Athelstan ran out of the cottage and back into the back garden clutching his chest he began to hyperventilate.

"Athelstan?" Suddenly Ragnar appeared from around the corner

"AH! Yo-You scared me"

"Athelstan you need to calm down" Ragnar began to run soothing circles on his back

Athelstan began to regain control of his breathing

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stand the attention and everyone looking at me"

"Why? If you can sing and perform in front of large crowds why can't you stand a few people looking at you?" Ragnar was very confused, does this mean he has stage fright?

"It's because I don't know you and you are nothing but strangers to me. The places I sang in before where filled with people I knew and grew up with. I don't think I will be able to do that here" The tone in his voice was sad but truthful.

"That does make a lot of sense and I understand now. Stay here I will go talk to the others"

As Ragnar left Athelstan felt a pang of guilt at his choice of words _'you are nothing but strangers to me'_ What if Ragnar was offended and now he was telling the others Athelstan could feel himself start to hyperventilate again.

"Athelstan I spoke with the others they understand and their sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It's just that were not use to dealing with someone so shy" Ragnar said

"It's not your fault and I'm sorry for what I said before" Ragnar gave Athelstan a confused look and wondered why he was apologising.

"Why? what did you say?"

"I said you are nothing but strangers to me, even after you were so nice when we met. I sorry if it offended you"  

"It does not offend me it's the truth. We hardly know each other so don't worry about it" Ragnar leaned back again the brick wall with a grin on his face.

After about ten minuets Ragnar asked if Athelstan was calm enough to go back inside, he said, they both went back into the cottage and Athelstan started to go up the stairs.

"What about food? I thought you were hungry?" Ragnar was a little concerned

"I am not hungry. I'm just going to take nap it has been a long morning. I'll see you later?" The last part had not meant to sound like a question.

"Yeah I will see you later" Ragnar frowned

Athelstan disappeared into the bedroom and sat on his bed. He went into his bag and pulled out a photo album. He looked at a photo of himself and at his old school he was dressed in a traditional monk robe for a special costume party the church held for charity once. on the next page was a picture of him and friends. He smiled at the memory's. He placed the book on the draw next to his bed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep off some of his weariness.   

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Athelstan woke up he looked at his clock and realised he had been asleep for about two hours. He sat up and realised he was still covered in dirt disgusted he decided to shower. He opened his bag and grabbed his shower gel, shampoo and towel. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom was so much more luxurious than his old schools. The walls had white tiles and some had dolphins printed on them, the floor had a light brown carpet that was very soft, The ceiling was white with a few lights. There was a bath on the right and a shower on the left. The bath was very large and could fit in about four people and looked more like a Jacuzzi...wait! it was a Jacuzzi/bath. It was white with a golden pattern that looked like ocean waves, Athelstan wanted to get in right now but he just needed a quick shower. He turned to the shower and my god! It was just as luxurious as the bath. It was a walk it shower that looked like it could fit five or six people in, it had seats, massage jets and the shower head was square. Athelstan was in way over his head suddenly a simply shower had turned into a mind boggling experience.

Athelstan stripped off and walked in the shower. He looked at all the buttons and read the options he chose a light rinse. When the hot water hit him he moaned a little louder than he should have. He began scrubbing away the dirt and grime and decided to sit down and enjoy the water unaware of the person outside the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was worried about Athelstan, after he told Lagertha what had happened she said to just leave him to rest but he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe he had pushed too hard but he could not help it he wanted to know everything about Athelstan and his curiosity got the better of him. He forgot that not all people were like him and his friends loud, rude, boisterous and social. Athelstan was the complete opposite of him in every way, he was small, shy, quiet and a bit anti-social, yes Athelstan was very different and Ragnar wanted him.

After a few hours Ragnar got tired of waiting and went up stairs. He opened the bedroom door to find Athelstan gone. He panicked for a second only to relax when he heard the shower running. He was about to leave when he saw a book on Athelstan's bed, he knew it was wrong to pry but...he picked it up and opened it anyway. There were photo's of Athelstan when he was a child, a teenager, in some he was holding trophies and blue ribbons, in others he was with large groups of people and...HOLY SHIT! Ragnar's eyes went wide when he saw it, it was a picture of Athelstan in a monks robe, holding a bible and a crucifix. Ragnar swallowed hard and licked his lips god he wanted a piece of that. He quickly took out his phone and took a picture. He put the photo album back and left the room. He stood outside the bathroom door and listened to Athelstan's soft moaning...he needed Lagertha NOW!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Athelstan finished his shower he dried off and changed in the bathroom where no one could see him. He went back to his bedroom and noticed his album had...moved he was sure he left it on the bed not the drawers. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go and eat. As he went down the stairs he noticed it was quiet again. He reached the kitchen and realised everyone else must be out again he shrugged his shoulders and thought it was for the best. He got out his porridge mix _'yes porridge again'_ he did not bring much else to eat because he was not sure how the school food system worked, so porridge would have to do for the next for days or weeks. He sat down and took ate his first spoonful when he heard a banging coming from up stairs _'I guess someone else is still here'_ he thought. As he continued eating the banging got louder and more frequent, Athelstan furrowed his brow and wondered what was happening, he wanted to go and find out but quickly remembered it was none of his business. When he had finished he started to wash the dishes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\    

When Ragnar told Lagertha about the photograph she had laughed and wished she could see it, Ragnar quickly granted her wish by showing her the picture he took. She bit her lip as she looked with keen interest.

"Let's do it Lagertha" She nodded in agreement

They quickly went into her bedroom and stripped off, Ragnar placed his phone near the bed so they could both look at the picture as they fucked. He hoped that Athelstan would never find out.

"Oh fuck!" Ragnar said as he and Lagertha fucked

"You can say his name" Lagertha said

"He might hear us" Ragnar replied Lagertha knew he was right and didn't say Athelstan's name either as they both came.

They both cleaned up and went to down the stairs to find Athelstan washing a few dishes. "How was your shower"

"Ah!" Athelstan jumped and dropped the bowl he was washing. The bowl shattered into pieces when it hit the floor.

"I-I-I'm so sorry" He stuttered as he began picking up the pieces

"It's not your fault, here let me clean it up, you might cut yourself" Ragnar said but it was too late

Athelstan hissed through his teeth when he cut his finger on a shard of broken bowl. "Too late" Lagertha said she grabbed Athelstan's wrist and pulled him onto a chair "I'll get a plaster" she walked off to the medicine box.

Athelstan put his finger in his mouth as he watched Ragnar pick up his mess. He was so clumsy he thought as tears began to well in his eyes, Ragnar should not be cleaning up his mess.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Lagertha asked concerned when she saw the tears in his eyes

Athelstan was not sure how to respond he started to cry over a broken bowl, he was blushing from embarrassment, his hands were trembling and people he hardly knew were cleaning up his mess god he was a wreak.

"Athelstan calm down" Lagertha tried to sooth him "Here let me see your finger"

Athelstan took his finger out of his mouth and let Lagertha look at it. She inspected the wound "It's not too bad, I'll clean it up and get a plaster on it"

"I'm sorry" Athelstan whispered "I'm just so clumsy" He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffled

"Its fine Athelstan accidents happen" Ragnar said he finished cleaning up the broken bowl and sat in the chair next to Athelstan. He looked into the boys teary eyes and felt his heart clench, he never wanted to see Athelstan cry.

"Hush little bird" he stroked Athelstan's cheek and smiled when he leaned into his hand.

"All done" Lagertha said

Athelstan looked at the plaster on his finger and said "Thank you"

"It's ok, so I take it then you ate something?" she asked

"Yes I had some porridge"

"Just porridge? You need to eat more than that, you like you'd blow away in a gust of wind" Ragnar laughed at her statement

"No I'm fine really" he wasn't lying a bowl of porridge really did fill him up

"Alright. So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Ragnar asked

"I'm not sure"

"How about a tour of the school then, I'll show you where your classes will be" Ragnar suggested

"I suppose so I don't want to get lost on my first day"

"Well let's go then" he grabbed Athelstan by the arm and headed out the door followed by Lagertha. Ragnar was excited and talked on and on about things Athelstan would need to know and where everything was, Athelstan was very grateful for Ragnar's enthusiasm and Lagertha's knowledge of the school's classes. Athelstan listened to everything they said and took notes on anything important, he was sure he would be needing it later.  

_Meanwhile in Wessex high school_

_A young man approached a door and knocked on it nervously_

_"Enter" someone on the other side said sounding board_

_The young entered the room, shut the door and sat in a chair in front of a desk. The man behind the desk turned to face the young man._

_"What news do you bring me?" he asked_

_"I'm afraid it's bad news, Athelstan has rejected your final offer and has just started his first day at Kattegat high" the young man replied_

_"Oh dear that is bad news indeed" the older man looked out the window "Something must be done about this"_

_"Yes, but what?" the younger man asked_

_"Don't worry I'll think of something"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Ragnar"

Ragnar murmured in his sleep it was too early to get up yet

"Ragnar wake up"

"Hmm? What?" he woke up to find Athelstan sitting on his bed "Athelstan what's wrong?"

"We need to talk" he said

Ragnar looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 2:30 in the morning he groaned again "Athelstan it's the middle of the night can it not wait until morning"

"No we need to talk now. I know what you and Lagertha did with that picture of me" Athelstan said bluntly and this made Ragnar sit up in shock.

"H-How did you know?" Ragnar's heart was pounding

"You weren't quiet or discreet about it" he shrugged

Ragnar was horrified _'He's never going to speak to me again, he might leave the school and I will never see him again'_ Ragnar thought the worst was going to happen and tried to explain his actions "Athelstan I'm so sorry I didn't think you would find out. I know you're probably disgusted but please don't leave this school or me" he pleaded

"You think I'm disgusted by your actions? You think I would leave you? You're wrong" Athelstan leaned forward and cupped Ragnar's cheeks "You should have told me you wanted to fuck me I would have gladly obliged" And then Athelstan kisses Ragnar on the lips

Ragnar was shocked _'He's kissing me'_ he quickly kissed Athelstan back. Athelstan pushed Ragnar back onto the mattress as his kissed him more passionately. Ragnar ran his hands over every inch of Athelstan's body until Athelstan broke the kiss. "Athelstan?"

Athelstan smirked as he kiss Ragnar's chest and stomach until he came to the hem of Ragnar's boxers. "Athelstan? what?" He smirk grew bigger when he slowly pulled them down to reveal Ragnar's erection.

"My, my what a big boy you are" Athelstan gave Ragnar's cock a long lick from base to tip and enjoyed Ragnar's reaction "You taste so good" Athelstan took the tip in his mouth and slowly lowered his mouth down until he had all of Ragnar's cock in his mouth. He continued to deep throat him as Ragnar moaned.

"Oh my god Athelstan" Ragnar moaned with a smile on his lips "Oh Athelstan that feels so good" Ragnar was close so close and he whined when Athelstan stopped "Athelstan? Please don't stop" Ragnar looked at Athelstan and noticed he was completely naked "When did you take your clothes off?" Athelstan said nothing as he crawled over Ragnar and positioned himself over Ragnar's cock. He slowly slid himself down to the base and began to ride Ragnar hard. "Don't you want some lube?" He asked as he grabbed Athelstan's hips and thrust himself further into Athelstan. Athelstan was so tight and he was so close, he thrust faster and as faster until...

*THUD*

Ragnar groaned and sat up. He looked around to room and saw that Athelstan was still asleep, he was on the floor and he a wet patch in his boxers _'A dream? It was a FUCKING DREAM?'_ Ragnar wanted to scream in frustration but held back for everyone else's sake. He re-made his bed, got a clean pair of boxers from his draw and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he had done he slipped back into bed and tried to go back to sleep but he was just so...disappointed. he wished it was real but who knows maybe one day it could be real. He smiled and looked at Athelstan who was still sleeping soundly ' _Yes one day I will make that dream a reality'_ he closed his eyes and slowly began to drift back to sleep.

When Ragnar woke up it was 9:06 it was early in the morning but he could hear his friends in the kitchen _'damn their too loud in the morning'_ He thought. He sat up and saw that Athelstan was still asleep himself, he thought it would be best to wake him. He got up and stretched out his tired muscles. He walked up to Athelstan's bed and bit his lip and his heart fluttered as he remember the dream he had. Athelstan looked so innocent as he slept but in his dream Athelstan was so lustful. He made Ragnar wonder what Athelstan would really be like during sex. Would he blush?, would he beg?, would he want it slow or hard?, gentle or rough?, would he have any kinks?, what would he sound like? All these thoughts and more ran through his mind. He gently touched Athelstan's face and remembered how Athelstan's soft skin glistened with sweat. He could feel the heat of arousal and stopped himself before Athelstan woke up. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Athelstan's shoulder lightly "Athelstan wakey, wakey eggs and backey" He said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Ragnar on his bed and shaking his shoulder "Ragnar, what time is it?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up

"It 9:06 time to start the day" he smiled

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes Athelstan quickly covered them up "R-Ragnar why are you naked?"

He heard Ragnar laugh "I'm not naked, I'm in my boxers. Didn't you ever see you old roommate in his underwear?"

"No. We didn't share rooms in Lindisfarne and we never got changed in front of each other"

"What? Why?"

"Because it...was just...not done" Athelstan couldn't tell Ragnar the real reason such things were not allowed.

"Alright fine" He heard some shuffling and drawers closing. "You can look now I'm dressed"

Athelstan uncovered his eyes to see that Ragnar had put on a pair of trousers and t-shirt "Better?" he smirked

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you what to do" he said with a little bit of guilt in his voice

"It's ok I should have known you'd be uncomfortable with nudity" he replied

Ragnar sat back down on the bed with a bounce "Well hurry up and get dressed, I'll see you down stairs for breakfast and then we'll see what we can do today" with one last smile he stood up and left.

Athelstan ran his fingers through his hair and got up. When he was he went down the stairs. He could hear the others laughing in the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen Lagertha greeted him "Good morning bird" she smiled

"Good morning" he replied as he grabbed a bowl

"Athelstan you have not been introduced to everyone yet have you?" she said

Athelstan knew she was right he didn't know the names of anybody else.

"Well now that everybody is here I can introduce you to everyone. This is Erik and his little brother Leif, then we have Torstein, Arne, Bjorn and his little sister Gyda"

Everybody greeted him nicely but he was a bit on edge he really didn't so well with new people.

"Athelstan this came for you this morning" Gyda said a she handed him a letter

A small part of him hoped it would be from his father but it didn't look like it. "Thank you" he said as he opened it. Inside there was a poster and a letter. The poster was advertising for the drama club and the letter said _'Auditions are tomorrow at 8:00am I hope to see you there from Mrs Siggy'_ after reading the letter he looked at the poster again and sighed he still wasn't sure if he should audition, he got the feeling that the people at this school would not appreciate his talent.

"It's from Siggy isn't it?" Lagertha said

"Yes she wants to see me at auditions tomorrow"

"I'll be going tomorrow maybe we can go together" Gyda smiled

"Maybe I'll go to, it'll be funny watching you trip over your own feet again" Bjorn laughed

"Hey! That only happened once and it was an accident" Gyda frowned

"Yeah and it funny" he laughed again

"That's enough Bjorn" Lagertha chastised "So Athelstan are you going to practice for the auditions?"

Athelstan put down the letter and poster and picked up his bowl again "No I don't think I'm going to go" he pulled out his porridge from the cupboard

"What! Why?" Ragnar asked shocked

"I just don't think I can do it" he poured milk into his bowl and put it in the microwave

"But you've won awards? That means you must be good right?" Ragnar protested

"Yes. But that was back in Lindisfarne, I might not be that good here compared to others" he took his porridge out of the microwave, picked up his spoon and sat at the table.

"None sense you'll be fine, I mean you never know if you done try right?" Ragnar was prepared to say anything to help and Athelstan knew he was not going to let up anytime soon

"Well I still have one more day to think about so I guess I can't say for sure just yet" he hoped his excuse would work.

"Good I'll be looked forward to hearing you" Ragnar smiled

"Athelstan are you having porridge again?" Lagertha changed the subject

"Yes, it's all I brought, I wasn't sure how to food system here worked"

"Well I'll have to explain it to you later, but until then what is everyone planning on doing today? Athelstan?"

"Oh um I was going to continue planting out back"

"Really well do you need any help?" she offered

"I want to help to" Gyda beamed

"Um you can if you want to"

"Yes" Gyda said as she fist pumped the air

Athelstan was surprised at her enthusiasm.

"So what are we going to plant? Lagertha told us about the one's you have already planted"

"I'll have to go and get my bag and then we take a look"

After breakfast Erik, Leif, Torstein, Arne and Bjorn were going to go down to the fields to practise and Ragnar well he decided to go and do some gardening to, which caught Athelstan by surprise because Ragnar didn't seem like someone who would enjoy gardening. After breakfast everyone threw their dishes in the sink and left, except Athelstan who rolled up his sleeves and washed the dishes.

"Just wash your own Athelstan don't bother with the others, let them pile up it might teach them not to be so lazy" Lagertha laughed she would of done her own dishes but he had beat her to it.

"It's ok I don't mind really"

She smiled at him sweetly, she knew she was going to get along with him. When he had finished he grabbed bag with his seeds in and the four of them went outside to begin planting. But first they needed to take of the ones he had planted. Athelstan showed the others what to do how much to water them and how to care for the soil. When they finished they started to prepare other plots of soil for the rest of his seeds.

"So what other seeds did you bring?" Ragnar asked

"Well for flowers I have carnations, bluebells and alliums. For fruit I have grapes, watermelon and pumpkin. And for vegetables I have lettuce, radish, peas and corn. I also have tea leaves and herbs like mint, thyme, rosemary, dill, sage and basil"

"Wow! We could make our own tea and carve pumpkins during Halloween and make fruit salad and cook loads of different food!" Gyda could barely contain her excitement "Just think of how much we'll be saving and our food budget"

"Don't forget we could also make some nice bouquets from the flowers" Lagertha added

"I could get use to this gardening" Ragnar said

"Well we can do all those things but they will take some time to grow and we need to make sure they grow up healthy enough for us to eat" Athelstan was happy they were getting into gardening, he use to do garden back in Lindisfarne it was hard work but it was also lonely work.

"So how should we start?" Ragnar asked

"Well first we have to see where we are going to plant them and then we prepare the soil"

It took about half an hour for them to finally agree on where they would plant everything and it took another hour to prepare the soil. Athelstan took out the various seeds and showed them how to plant and water them, which took about four hours. When they were finished they were all dirty and tired. They went inside and chugged down glass after glass of water.

"Whoa! Well that was fun but I am shattered" Ragnar said as he flopped down on a kitchen chair

"Yeah and I'm covered mud" Gyda said

"We're all covered in mud which means we'll all be needing a bath" Lagertha smiled

Athelstan was about to leave the room when Ragnar stopped him "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get in the bath"

"I think I'll join you"

"Wait what!?"

"The bath is big enough for the both of us"

Athelstan stood there shocked and unsure of what to say, he had never bathed with anyone before and if anyone had suggested such a thing back in Lindisfarne well let's just say things did not end so well. Ragnar looked confused at Athelstan's reaction until it final hit him.

"Oh right the nudity thing. You go in first and shout me down when you're done" he suggested

"Well if you want to go in first you can, I can wait"

"No your alright you get in I'm ok with staying dirty for a while"

Athelstan nodded and left the room. When Lagertha was sure he was gone she turned to Ragnar and laughed at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed

"The bath is big enough for the both of us? Ragnar that was painful to watch"

Ragnar blushed under her scrutiny.

"You like him don't you?" Gyda asked

"Maybe" he replied

"So about this nudity thing? Has he seen you naked" Lagertha asked

"Almost, I was in my boxers and he covered his eyes. He said they never saw each other like that in his old school"

"So innocent a virgin most likely" She smiled

 _'A virgin?'_ Ragnar thought as he remembered his dream his face turned red

"You know classes start tomorrow I wonder how he's going to fair" Gyda asked

This caused Ragnar and Lagertha to turn to each other sharing the same look. they had talked to Athelstan about his class schedule when they were gardening and there were a few classes where there was no one from the crows house so Athelstan would be surrounded by strangers and the thought made them both cringe because let's face it not everyone was going to be nice to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile Athelstan was in shower quickly scrubbing away the dirt and grime, he wanted to finish up quickly so Ragnar could have his turn. When he had finished he got changed again in the bathroom and went back down into the kitchen.

Lagertha looked at Athelstan a little bit shocked "Are you done already?"

"Yes I just had a shower, you can go in now Ragnar"

"You didn't have to be so quick Athelstan I could have waited"

"No it's ok I don't mind"

 _'He's too nice a lot of people will take advantage of that'_ both Ragnar and Lagertha thought

"Alright then I will see you after" Ragnar said as he got up and left

"Athelstan we were just talking about class tomorrow and we have some things to tell you" Gyda said as she pated the chair next to her inviting him to sit there. He smiled and soon got into the conversation. Lagertha was worried about what Athelstan was going to face tomorrow and wished she could be with him all day but it was an impossibility. To her and Ragnar Athelstan was a fragile and gentle soul that they felt the need to protect and they would protect no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Ragnar opened his eyes he noticed it was still dark outside he looked at his alarm which read 2:56. He rubbed his forehead as he yawned and turned over to go back to sleep when the sound of running water caught his attention. The sound was coming from the bathroom and as he listened closer he realised that someone was in the shower.

 _'Who showers at two in the morning?'_ he thought

As he sat up he realised that maybe he had forgotten to turn off the shower after he had used it but he was sure he turned in off. Ragnar took a quick glance towards Athelstan's bed and saw that it was empty. He scrunched his brows in confusion and put two and two together, Athelstan was using the shower but why?

He got out of bed wearing only his underwear and made his way to the bathroom. He stood outside the door and listened to the sound of the water, he knocked on the door "Athelstan? Athelstan are you in there?" he asked and when he received no reply he immediately thought that something was wrong. He gave Athelstan a warning before opening the door "Athelstan I'm coming in"

He opened the door slowly and peered in, the room was too steamy for him to see anything properly so he stepped inside and approached the shower. He could see the outline of Athelstan's body through the fogged up glass and was relieved that he was fine. He thought that Athelstan had not heard him so he decided to sneak out before Athelstan noticed him.

"Ragnar?"

Ragnar froze, he'd been spotted _'Crap!'_ he thought. He wasn't sure if he should reply or just try and sneak away, but before he could make any decision the door to the shower opened, revealing a very wet and very naked Athelstan. Ragnar began drooling at the sight of Athelstan's skin glistening with water, his brown hair clinging to his forehead and his cock that was on display for all to see.

"Care to join me?" Athelstan asked

"Wha? It's two in the morning, we should be sleeping" Ragnar thought about what he had just said and realised he must be crazy, a wet and naked Athelstan had just invited him to shower with him and he is saying no.

"Please come join me" he begged seductively

Ragnar didn't need to be told a third time, he went up to the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt good on his skin, he closed his eyes and began to relax, until a sharp tug and a ripping sound snapped him out of it. He looked towards Athelstan who was smiling at him while holding his ripped boxers.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you're not" he said as he threw the boxers away

Ragnar swallowed hard as Athelstan approached him "How does the water feel?" he asked

"Good it-it feels really good" he replied as Athelstan was only a few inches away from his face

"You know what else feels really good?" Athelstan asked as slowly got down on his knees, took Ragnar's cock in his mouth and began to suck

"Oh my god! Athelstan, that does feel really good" Ragnar said as he placed a hand on the back of Athelstan's head

Athelstan continued sucking until Ragnar was rock hard and then he pulled off, which made Ragnar whine. Athelstan stood up, faced away from Ragnar and placed his hands on the shower wall. Ragnar stared at Athelstan's pert arse and licked his lips.  

Athelstan looked over his shoulder and said "Ragnar, please fuck me"

The way Athelstan looked and spoke just then almost made Ragnar come right there. Ragnar pressed himself against Athelstan's back and gently cupped his right ass cheek, before letting his finger find his tight hole.

"No, Ragnar your cock, please" Athelstan whined

"I will prepare you" Ragnar insisted, he didn't want to hurt him

"I already did. Before you came in" Athelstan blushed

Ragnar really couldn't wait any longer after that so he lined his cock up with Athelstan's hole and slowly pushed himself in. When he was fully in he asked Athelstan "are you ready?" when Athelstan nodded Ragnar began to thrust. Each time Ragnar thrust Athelstan moaned. The sound of Athelstan's moaning bounced off the showers walls and into Ragnar ears, which went striate to his cock and made his thrust more erratically. Ragnar thrust and thrust until he could feel himself at his limit any second now he was going to...

*GASP*

Ragnar opened his eyes and shot up out of bed. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and looked towards his clock 6:05. He furrowed his brows and looked towards Athelstan who was still sleeping. He slumped his shoulders, flopped back down, cover his face with his pillow and bit back the scream that was in his throat. _'ANOTHER FUCKING DREAM!'_ Why? Why was god tormenting him?

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Ragnar slammed his fist down on the alarm clock and groaned as he sat up. He didn't sleep at all after that dream, how could he? When the person he was fucking in his dream was sleeping a few feet away from him breathing so softly, yet so loudly he could hear.

"Good morning" Athelstan said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep form his eyes

"Good morning" Ragnar replied "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank goodness, it's a big day today" he smiled

"Big day?" Ragnar asked confused

"It's Monday I start my lessons"

 _'Oh shit! He does and I can't be with him all day. What if he runs into trouble?'_ "Oh yeah you do don't you? Um...you looking forward to it?" Ragnar asked trying to play it cool

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous" he replied

"Well don't worry me and the others will try and see you get through the day without any trouble" Ragnar tried to convince Athelstan and himself that everything was going to be ok.

Athelstan smiled at him slightly before getting out of bed "Thank you. Well since everyone is going to help me so much, how about I make everybody pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes sounds great" Ragnar smiled and got out of bed

"Ah...um" Athelstan stuttered and looked away from Ragnar

Ragnar paused for a second and remembered he was in his underwear _'So cute'_ he thought as he quickly got dressed and left the room so Athelstan could change. When he went into the kitchen he found Leif, Erik and Lagertha, the others must still be up stairs.

"Morning Ragnar" Erik said

"Morning everyone. Oh Lagertha no need to make any breakfast. Athelstan is going to make us some pancakes"

"Really?" Leif asked

"Yeah I told him that we would look out for him today since he starts his lessons today, he was so happy he decided to make us pancakes for helping him" Ragnar grinned

"Well pancakes would make a nice change" Lagertha said

When Athelstan walked into the kitchen he said good morning to everyone, grabbed an apron and started to make the pancakes. As the others flooded the kitchen they helped themselves to the piles of pancakes until they were stuffed.

"That was so good" Gyda said

"Yeah I could that every day" Arne added as he rubbed his full stomach

"I'm glad everyone like them" Athelstan smiled as he started to clean up

"We'll clean up Athelstan you need to get going" Lagertha said

"Get going? I thought classes started at 9:00?" Athelstan asked confused

"They do but you need to go and see Mrs Siggy for auditions remember"

"No, I-I forgot" how could he have forgotten

"Then you'd better get going" she told him

"Right, right I'd better go"

"I'll come with you" Gyda said

"You don't have to"

"No I do. I have to go see her any way"

"Ok then. I'll see everyone later then"

Everyone said good bye as Athelstan grabbed his school bag and left. Ragnar was going to follow him but Lagertha made him stay and help clean up.

As Athelstan and Gyda walked to the room where auditions were being held Athelstan was getting more and more nervous. He had made his decision about whether he would join the drama club or not last night and he was disappointed with himself and now he was going to disappoint others.

"Here it is!" Gyda said

Athelstan looked at the white door with a drama club poster stuck to it and sighed to himself, he was not looking forward to this.

Gyda grabbed Athelstan's hand and dragged him into the room "Come on!"

Athelstan noticed that there was no one else in the room except for Mrs Siggy who smiled when she saw them "Athelstan I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to assign you a part in are next play"

Athelstan held his breath and swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to Gyda "Gyda would you mind waiting outside please?"

"But I want to hear you sing" she pouted

"Gyda, outside now" Mrs Siggy ordered sternly

Gyda sighed in defeat and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So Athelstan what are you going to sing for me?"

"Um...about that I..."

As Gyda peered through the window she could Athelstan talking to Mrs Siggy and then she saw Mrs Siggy slam her clip board down on the table and began yelling at Athelstan. Athelstan took a few steps back holding up his hands and shaking his head, trying to calm her down. Mrs Siggy pointed her finger in Athelstan's face and continued yelling before pointing to the door. Athelstan rushed over to the door, opened it, stepped out of the room and closed it behind him.

Gyda looked at him confused "What happened?"

"Um...she's not very happy" he replied looking pale

"Why?"

"I think we should go now. Could you show me where my first class is please?" Athelstan dodged Gyda's question and led her away from the door

After Gyda showed him where his first class was she went down the corridor to her own class. Athelstan looked at the brown door that read religious education, at least his first class was going to be something easy. He grabbed the door handle and carefully opened the door. He peered inside and found the room empty of students.

"Yes, come in"

Athelstan didn't notice the teacher sitting at the desk until he spoke, so he stepped into the class room making sure to close the door quietly.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked

"My name is Athelstan, this is supposed to be my fist class but I think I'm a bit early" he explained

The teacher looked at his watch "Yes you are indeed early. Athelstan was it? I think I've heard of you, you have just transferred from Lindisfarne didn't you?"

"Yes sir"

"So then I should expect good things from you in my class. I know than Lindisfarne is a highly religious school"

"Yes it is and I will try my best"

"Good, good. Why don't you sit there, next to the window"

"Yes sir"

Athelstan sat down in the wooden chair and got out the books he would need.

"So how are you finding this school so far? I can only guess how difficult it must be adjusting to a school so different to Lindisfarne"

"I'm finding things fine so far. The facilities are very nice and the garden space is brilliant"

"Excellent. So which house are you in?"

"House?"

"Yes. Each cottage has an animal carved into it, which one are you in?"

"Oh I'm in the one with the crow"

"House crow? Oh dear" he said furrowing his brow

 _'Oh dear? Did I say something wrong?'_ Athelstan thought "What do you mean?" he hoped the teacher would answer his questions.

"Tell me how have the students of house crow been treating you?"

"They've been great. Showing me around, telling me the rules and helping me garden"

"I see. What about Ragnar?" the teacher asked a little darkly

"He's my roommate and he's been very nice to me. Why what's wrong?"

The teachers mood changed to one of concern upon hearing this "Athelstan I want you to listen to me closely. Ragnar Lothbrok is a very bad egg. He does poorly in most of his classes, he gets into fights and brings other students down with him. If you want to do well in this school you will stay away from him"

 _'Ragnar a bad egg? He does poorly in class? Gets into fights? Brings others down with him? Stay away from him'_ Athelstan had so many questions but no answers. He would have to ask Ragnar or Lagertha later in private.

"I don't know what the school board was thinking putting you in the same house as him. Maybe I should ask about getting you transferred"

"No thank you. That's alright. I'm doing fine"

The teacher looked at him confused until he shrugged and said "Very well then. But if you are in trouble with any of the other students in that house you can come and see me about getting a transfer"

"Thank you I will" he said _'No thanks I won't'_ he thought

As time went by more and more students came into the room and took their seats. Some looked at Athelstan but none of them spoke to him which he was glad about. He made himself appear small and insignificant so everyone would ignore him and when he realised it was working he decided to do this in all his classes.

Half way through the class Athelstan felt like he was being watched, he tried to ignore it but curiosity got the better of him. He quickly glanced to his right and saw a man with black eye liner looking at him. Athelstan wanted to turn away but for some reason found himself unable to and then man smiled at him sending shivers down his spine. Athelstan's snapped back to the board but he could still feel the man's eyes burning into his skin.

When class had finished Athelstan made it his mission to leave as quickly as possible and get to his next class. When he left class he quickly checked his map to find his next class which was history. He quickly walked down the corridor, looking behind him every so often and was glad when he finally made it to the history room. He made himself look small like he did in his previous class and was again happy when nobody paid any attention to him.

His classes came and went without any incident and soon it was dinner time. As Athelstan made his way to the dinner hall a strong he landed on his right shoulder.

"Athelstan!"

"Ragnar, you scared me"

"I'm not that ugly am I?" Ragnar said looking a little hurt

"No you're not ugly" Athelstan knew he was only joking

"So you think I'm handsome then?" he smirked

"That's enough Ragnar" Lagertha said appearing on the other side of Athelstan

"Hello Lagertha" Athelstan greeted

"Hello Athelstan. How have you been so far?"

"I've been fine, the classes here are not so different too Lindisfarnes"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Yeah me to, you'll have to tell us all about it while we eat lunch"

As they entered the dinner hall the first thing that Athelstan noticed was how noisy it was, back in Lindisfarne the students were expected to eat in silence. As they waited in line the others from their house showed up and took a place in line with them. Athelstan got a simple lunch of chips, chicken nuggets and beans with orange juice and a muffin for desert. Lagertha and Ragnar led him to their usual table as they called it and waited for everyone else to join them. When everyone else had arrived Athelstan told them about his day but he left out the part about the man wearing eyeliner staring at him.

"How did the audition go?" Arne asked

Athelstan froze mid bite into his chip and wasn't sure on how he should answer the question.

"Mrs Siggy got mad for some reason and kicked him out of the room" Gyda said

"What! Why?" Ragnar asked

"I knew it! You are bad at singing aren't you?" Bjorn mocked

Athelstan chewed and swallowed his chip before answering "I don't think now's a good time to talk about it, maybe later"

A few of them looked at him a little suspiciously but they took his word for it and went back to his food.

"Hello brother"

Everybody looked towards the end of the table to see two men standing there, one of them was Rollo and the other was Floki.

When Athelstan saw them he recognised the one wearing the black eyeliner as the one who was staring at him in class and he started to shrink away.

"Hello Rollo. Hello Floki" Ragnar said with a sigh

Rollo's eye flickered from his brother to the boy sitting next him "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new toy?" he said in a mocking tone

"He's not a toy" Lagertha growled

Rollo merely snorted at her and Floki cackled.

Ragnar rubbed his forehead and thought _'I might as well get this over with'_

"Rollo, Floki this is Athelstan. Athelstan this is my brother Rollo and my friend Floki, they are in house vulture"

Athelstan didn't want to talk to them, they looked like trouble but knew it would be worse if he didn't "Hello"

"Hello do you remember me?" Floki asked

"Yes. You were in religious education with me" Athelstan didn't want to remember him or his stare at all

 _'They have a class together, this cannot be good'_ Ragnar thought

"Yes, yes I was, glad you remembered me, after all you were gazing into my eyes so longingly during class" he laughed

Athelstan felt his face heat up at the comment, that was not what happened and he hoped no one was taking this man seriously.

"That's enough Floki" Ragnar said

"Ohhh I see he's got you wrapped around his finger all ready brother" Rollo smirked

"Don't you have lunch to eat?" Lagertha asked them

"We want to talk with the new boy some more" Rollo said

"Yeah he looks like a lot of fun" Floki added

"Maybe we should tell him what Ragnar wants to do to him" Rollo taunted

"Maybe you should just leave" Erik warned flexing his muscles

This time Rollo and Floki got the message "Calm down big guy, we're leaving" as they began to walk away Rollo had one final message for Athelstan "Let's hope you don't up like Ragnar's last roommate" and he smirked before walking away.

 _'Last roommate?'_ Athelstan thought, was his teacher right about Ragnar being a bad egg.

When they left Ragnar sighed in relief, it was always tiring talking to his brother and friend when they were like this.

"Don't worry about anything they say Athelstan, they're always like that"

"O-ok" Athelstan said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat

The rest of dinner went by without any other interruptions and it seemed as if Athelstan was in luck as he was with Leif for the next two lessons, so he would sit next him for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day flew by for Athelstan and he found himself enjoying the lessons and when the day ended he went back to the cottage with Leif, Torstein and Arne. The four settled down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. Eventually all the residents were sitting down and watching T.V. Athelstan noticed the time was 5:05 and got up.

"Where are you going?" Torstein asked

"Out to water the garden" he replied

"I'll come help you" Gyda said

"Me too" Lagertha added "Ragnar are you coming?" she asked

Ragnar didn't reply. His eyes were closed and the only thing that was moving was the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Let's leave him" Lagertha said as they left the cottage

Athelstan told Gyda to water the flowers over on the left side of the fence while he showed Lagertha something. Truthfully he wanted to talk to Lagertha alone.

"Lagertha I have some question to ask you if you don't mind"

Lagertha pressed her lips in a thin line she knew this might happen but she just nodded her head.

Athelstan had a lot of question so he started with the one he wanted answered most "What happened to Ragnar's last roommate?"

"It's not my story to tell. You'll have to ask Ragnar" she replied

"Ok. When I was in my first class religious education the teacher told me something's about Ragnar. He said the he was a bad egg, he gets into fights, he has bad grades, he drags people down with him, he said that I should stay away from him and told me to transfer to another house. Is all that true?"

"That teacher has always disliked Ragnar. Ragnar's not a bad egg all the time, he just got a strange sense of humour. He has got into fights but that's because someone else started it. His grades are average. He doesn't drag people down with him, they are just his friends. And you don't have to stay away from him if you don't want to, as for a transfer that's up to you to decide not some good for nothing teacher that knows nothing about you" she answered as she watered the roses "Do you want to leave?"

"No. I like it here" he replied without hesitation

"Good. We like you here. Anything else you want to know?"

"What did Rollo mean when he said that Ragnar wants to do something to me?"

"Don't worry about him he was just causing trouble. He does it all the time. Just ignore him"

"So Ragnar doesn't want to do anything with me?" he questioned

' _Shit! He is far too innocent. It a good thing Ragnar is not here he would have pounced on the poor boy'_ she thought "He wants to be your friend Athelstan"

"That's fine then" he said and went back to tending the garden

Lagertha watched him for a few seconds before turning away, she had to tell Ragnar about this.

It took two hours to finish watering the garden and when they were finished they went back inside to bathe and eat. Lagertha noticed that Ragnar was still asleep so she woke him up so they could eat together. After a few more hours of T.V. everyone decided it was time for bed, they said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms.

Ragnar purposely stayed out of his room an extra few minutes to give Athelstan time to change without him there. When he heard the bed springs squeak he went in. He saw that Athelstan was all tucked in and he smirked.

"You comfy?" he teased

"Yes" Athelstan replied before yawning

Ragnar went to his bed and started to strip down to his boxers, he heard Athelstan gasp and turn away from him. He smiled to himself as he climbed into bed and covered himself up with his quilt.

Athelstan decided that this was his chance to ask Ragnar about his previous roommate "Ragnar..."

"Yes?"

Athelstan had second thoughts "Never mind"

"No, really what? What do you want to say?"

"Wha-Why don't you wear any pyjama's?" He decided it was best to change the subject

"They are uncomfortable and I like to feel a little breeze between my knees"

Athelstan covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. He didn't even know why something so dirty was so funny.

"Good night Athelstan"

"Good night Ragnar"

As Ragnar closed his eyes the sound of Athelstan laugh rang though his head and he made a decision that tomorrow he would try anything to hear that laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When morning came Athelstan and Lagertha made a full English breakfast for everyone. As they sat down and ate Arne had remembered something important.

"Athelstan I've just remembered you never told us what happened at the auditions yesterday"

Athelstan stiffened and cursed to himself he was praying that everyone would forget about that but it was too late now he knew he had to tell them "Um well...I couldn't do it"

"What do you mean couldn't do it?" Lagertha asked

"I'm sorry but I won't be joining the drama club"

"Why not?" Ragnar asked sounding disappointed

"I just don't think I can do it. This school is so different from Lindisfarne and I don't really think I would fit in"

Everyone at the table looked disappointed especial Ragnar "It's alright Athelstan. We understand and it's your decision to make" Lagertha reassured him. The others at the table nodded their head in agreement even if they didn't really agree. After breakfast everyone got their school supplies and went their separate ways to their classes.  

Tuesday seemed to be an easy day for Athelstan he had maths, English, art, science, IT and social media but he still didn't have any classes with Ragnar yet. All of Athelstan's lessons went well he only had one lesson left to go social media. He walked down the empty corridor down to his final class when suddenly a large figure blocked his path.

"Hello priest" Rollo mocked

Athelstan was slightly shaken with Rollo's sudden appearance and didn't know what else to do so he greeted him as he would anyone else "Hello Rollo" the way Rollo smirked at him made his skin crawl.

Rollo placed a hand on Athelstan's shoulder and pushed him back into the lockers. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but Athelstan was still shocked. Rollo used his free hand to cup Athelstan's face and examine it "You have a pretty face, no wonder Ragnar likes you"

Athelstan had to get away and fast "Um...I have to go now"

"Why are you not enjoying my company?" Rollo then made a very pouty face "I'm hurt" he lied

"I'm just going to be late for my next class that's all" Athelstan tried to get out Rollo's grip but he was pinned down

"Did you ever ask Ragnar what happened to his last roommate?"

"No. What happened?" he asked curiously

"Well I won't tell you everything but I will tell you this. Ragnar did something very, very bad to him. And if you're not careful the same thing will happen to you"

 _'What does he mean?'_ Athelstan shook the thought out of his head as he tried to get away from Rollo again "I really have to go"

Rollo kept a firm grip on Athelstan's shoulder "Awww you're too cute, maybe I should take you for my own pet instead"

Athelstan was horrified at Rollo's choice of words "What? No let me go"

"I'll let you go if you give me a kiss"

"No" Athelstan protested

Rollo gripped Athelstan's face a little tighter as he leaned in to forcefully kiss Athelstan.

Athelstan was scared his first kiss was about to be stolen by this man he had to do something to stop him, so he did the only thing he could think of, he quickly bit down onto Rollo's hand.

Rollo quickly jerked his hand away, that bastard had bit him. he inspected his hand and was glad there was no damage. Now Rollo was angry and when Athelstan tried to run away Rollo pinned him up against the locker again "Didn't think you were into such kinky stuff priest. Now hold still while I bite you" Rollo leaned in closer to Athelstan with his teeth bared.

Athelstan could feel Rollo's hot breath getting closer to his neck and he couldn't push him away. Athelstan squeezed his eyes shut and prayed it would be over soon.

"Mr Lothbrok just what in the world do you think you are doing?"

Both Athelstan and Rollo looked towards the voice and saw that one of the teachers was standing there glaring at them "Release that boy this instant"

Rollo sneered at the teacher as he let go of Athelstan "It's not my fault, he tried to seduce me"

The teacher let out a mocking laugh "I'll believe that when elephants fly. Now then..." the teacher quickly grabbed Rollo by the collar "You're late for class" then he turned to Athelstan "And you had better get to your class as well" the teacher then dragged Rollo down the corridor and out of sight.

Athelstan stood there in shock and shaking like a leaf. Ragnar's brother had just tried to kiss him and then bite him...what should he do? Should he tell Ragnar? Or a teacher? Or just forget about the whole thing? Suddenly he remembered that he should be in class right now, so he quickly dashed to his final class unaware of the pair of eyes watching him.

When all his classes were done Athelstan rushed back to the cottage as quick as he could, he didn't want to bump into Rollo or Floki, they maybe Ragnar's brother and friend but Athelstan did not like either of them.

When Athelstan got in he looked around and saw that he was the only one in the cottage, so he grabbed a bite to eat and went into gardens. He worked at a relaxing pace but still wondered if he should tell anyone about Rollo. Maybe he should tell Lagertha she seemed like the most logical choice, but would there be any consequences?

"Athelstan"

He heard someone from behind him shout his name he turned and saw Arne walking towards him "Hello Arne"

"Hello, what are you up to?"

Athelstan waved his arm at the soil that he was watering "Just watering the plants"

"Ah. You need a hand?"

Athelstan was a little bit surprised at Arne's offer to help him but he appreciated the help "If you want to help you can"

Arne smiled and knelt next to him "So what do I do?"

"Oh...um you could water the strawberries?"

"Alright"

As Athelstan and Arne worked in the gardens Athelstan showed Arne what to do, they had a few laughs and chatted about their day and then Arne asked Athelstan an unusual question.

"Aren't you going to ask me yet?"

Athelstan looked at Arne confused "Ask you what?"

"My eye patch, how I got it. That's the first thing people usually ask me when they meet me"

"No, no I'm not nosy and I didn't want to insult you" it wasn't a total lie but the truth was he did want to ask, but he didn't just in case he hurt Arne's feelings.

Arne hummed "You're the first person to say something like that y'know. I Think you deserve to know what happened. I was in a car crash when I was twelve and a piece of pipe from the lorry went through my eye. It missed everything vital but I lost my eye"

Athelstan was shocked and amazed at Arne's story then suddenly something clicked in Athelstan's mind "You were the one on a medical programme I watched a few years ago"

"You saw that then" Arne laughed in surprise "Yes that was me. Interesting wasn't it"

"Yes it was. It made me cringed a bit and wonder how someone could have survived such an accident"

"I was very lucky, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were"

"Athelstan! Arne!"

The two of them looked behind them to see Leif waving at them.

"Looks like the others are back. Shall we go then"

"I'm not done here"

"Well I'm hungry and I will see you later. Nice chatting with you" and with that Arne walked away and back inside the cottage.

"Yeah, you too"

"Athelstan are you coming!" Leif shouted

"I'm still gardening. I'll come in later" Athelstan yelled back

Leif just shrugged his shoulders "Alright lad" and then left Athelstan to work.

Working in the gardens gave Athelstan time to think about the incident with Rollo and he made the decision not to tell anyone. If it happened again and then he would probably tell Lagertha and ask for her advice.

A few hours went by when Athelstan decided to go back inside to get something to eat and drink. He went inside and heard everyone else laughing at some sort of joke. He walked past everyone and went into the kitchen.

He was a little surprised that no one noticed him or if they did they didn't say anything. But he just shrugged his shoulders and made himself a bowl of porridge. Yes he was having porridge again even though he did have other food in the house, but after all the gardening he didn't have the energy to cook.

When he had eaten he quickly washed up the dishes in the sink and decided to take a shower. Before he could leave the kitchen a loud bang caught his attention.

"Where is Athelstan?"

It was Ragnar and he sounded angry.

"Athelstan is in the kitchen. What's wrong?" Lagertha asked

"I found this taped to my locker"

Athelstan wasn't sure what was going on and to be honest he really didn't want to find out.

"What the hell is this?" Lagertha said

"That's what I want to know. Athelstan!" Ragnar shouted

Athelstan wanted the ground to swallow him up, he had did not want to leave the kitchen, but he got the feeling that if he didn't and Ragnar found him hiding thing would be a lot worse. So he steadied his breathing and steeled his nerves and stepped out from the kitchen.

When Ragnar looked at him Athelstan notice that his usual cool blue eyes were alight with an angry fire and it unnerved him greatly.

"Ragnar what's wrong?" Athelstan asked nervously

"This" Ragnar exclaimed as he held up what looked like a photo "This was taped to my locker"

Athelstan took the photo from Ragnar's hand and examined it. It was a picture of him being pinned up against the lockers by Rollo and it looked like they were kissing. Athelstan gasped and began to shake. No wonder Ragnar was so angry, but who had taken this picture?

"Care to explain?" Ragnar asked annoyed

"I-I-I" Athelstan tried to explain he really did but all he could do was stutter

"That's enough Ragnar" Lagertha interrupted "Can't you see your scaring him" she quickly stood in front of Athelstan and looked at the photo "Athelstan you're not in trouble but you need to tell us what happened ok"

Athelstan nodded and calmed himself down "I was going to my final class for the day when Rollo suddenly showed up in front of me and blocked my path. I tried to get past him but he pinned me against the lockers and he's stronger than me so I didn't know what to do. I tried to get away from him a few times but he just kept holding on to me. He said he would let me go if I gave him a kiss but I said no. He gripped my face and was going to force me to kiss him so I bit his hand. Rollo retaliated by trying to bite me but thankfully he was stopped by a teacher. Ragnar please I know what this looks like and I don't know who took the photo, but please you have to believe me"

"Ragnar you know what you brothers like" Leif said

Yes Ragnar did know what his brother was like but still he was angry at Athelstan for not fighting back harder. He marched up to Athelstan and grabbed his arms "Why didn't you stop him?" he spat "Why?" he spat again as he shook him.

"Ragnar he is stronger than me and I don't know how to fight. There was never any violence in Lindisfarne I didn't know what to do"

Ragnar had to agree with Athelstan there his brother was stronger than him but it didn't stop him from being angry "I want you to stay away from Rollo" Ragnar made it sound like an order

"How am I going to do that if he just shows up and holds on to me, Ragnar I can't fight him" Athelstan tried to make a point but Ragnar didn't seem to care he looked stoned faced.

"Athelstan you need to stay away from him. If you don't I'll..." Ragnar squeezed Athelstan's arm's at little bit harder than he should have at this point.

Athelstan looked at Ragnar with pain in his eyes "You'll do what?" he whispered

Ragnar jerked back slightly and let go of Athelstan when he saw tears in the corner of his eyes "Just-just forget it" he said as he turned away from Athelstan.

"You'll do what Ragnar?" Athelstan repeated

"Nothing. Just stay away from him"

Athelstan stepped in front of Ragnar and blocked his path "You'll do what? Ragnar people keep warning me about you. Because of something you did to your last roommate. What was it? What happened? We're they right to warn me or not?"

Ragnar stared at Athelstan in total shock as did everyone else. It was like some sort of drama unfolding right before their eyes.    

"Nothing happened" These were Ragnar's final words to him before leaving the cottage

Time stood still for Athelstan until he heard the front door slam shut. He turned around and ran up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

The others sat in silence wondering f they should do anything. Lagertha picked up the picture Athelstan had dropped and glared at it, she was sure it was going to burst into flames. Lagertha knew who took the photo. There was only one man who would do such a thing and if her guess was right then things were only going to get worse over next few days.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was walking the school grounds until he came to a secluded spot behind one of the school's sheds. He leaned against the wall and thought about what had just transpired.

The look on Athelstan's face _'He looked hurt'_

The way he squeezed on Athelstan's arms _'It must have hurt'_

The things he said _'It must of hurt his feelings'_

 _'Hurt, hurt, hurt'_ he slammed his fist into the wall and suddenly he realised exactly what he had done _'I've hurt him'_ he clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white _'What do I do?'_ Athelstan probably thinks he's some sort of monster. He might never speak to him again and their friendship might already be over, before it even began _'No, it can't be. It can't end like this'_ Ragnar looked at the floor and let the tears spill down his cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan was sobbing quietly into his pillow wondering what had just happened. _'Why? Why won't anyone tell him anything?'_

The picture _'Who took it?'_

Ragnar's eyes _'They looked scary'_

Ragnar's actions _'Were violent'_

The warnings _'Ragnar's a bad egg, he did something really bad, stay away from him, the same will happen to you'_

The old roommate _'What did he do that was so bad that nobody will even talk about it?'_

Athelstan wasn't going to get any answers by crying but it was all he could do. He knew he was weak but this was a new low for him. How will he ever face Ragnar again? If he faced him with tears in his eyes Ragnar would probably laugh at him or think him pathetic. What should he do?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 12:35 when Ragnar came back to the cottage. Everyone was in bed so he tried to be quiet. He stood outside his bedroom door with his hand on the door knob, wondering if he should open it. What would he see if he did? Would he see Athelstan crying? Or would Athelstan kick him out?

Ragnar shook these thoughts form his mind and carefully opened the door. He peered in and he saw Athelstan lying on his bed. He didn't see Athelstan moving or hearing him crying so Ragnar made the conclusion that he must be a sleep.

Ragnar tip toed into the room and looked at Athelstan. He could tell that he had been crying and it was all his fault. Ragnar pulled the covers over Athelstan and left him to sleep. He took off his clothing and went to bed. He knew tomorrow that he would have to apologise to Athelstan even if it meant getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't me I'm poor.

When Ragnar woke up he stretched out his muscles and looked towards Athelstan's bed. Athelstan was gone. He must have woken up before Ragnar and left. He got and changed into his clothing and rushed down the stairs.

He heard the others in the kitchen and dashed in.

"Whoa! Ragnar your not usually this quick in the morning" Torstein said

Ragnar looked around to find Athelstan was not with them "Where is Athelstan?" he asked

Everyone shifted nervously and Lagertha was the only one to answer him "He's not here. He left early"

"What! Why?" Ragnar spluttered

"Well after what you did the other day I wouldn't want to see you either" she replied

"I was gonna say sorry"

"Ragnar maybe you should leave it for a while"

Ragnar grunted and punched the wall "Fuck it!"

Lagertha sighed and shook her head. She knew this was only going to get worse but all she had to do was wait for the right moment to make things right.

When Athelstan had woken up it was half an hour before Ragnar's alarm was set to go off so he took the opportunity to leave without seeing him. He quietly got dressed, picked up his things and went down stairs. He did himself some breakfast and left the cottage.

Classes weren't due to start for about an hour. So he went to the library to do some home work. The library was quiet which was most likely due to the fact that everyone was still back in their cottages. He sighed and couldn't shake the feeling that he was being a coward by running from Ragnar but he just...didn't want to see him right now. Maybe later they could talk and maybe make up, but for now he was alright with being alone.

He went to his first class math. It was in a different room than his math class the other day which meant there different people in his class. There was nobody that he recognised, nobody except Rollo.

Athelstan slightly panicked when Rollo saw him and panicked further when Rollo made a kissing gesture towards him. Athelstan looked away and tried to keep his focus on his work. He briefly wondered if Rollo knew about the photo.

"Today we're going to go outside into the football field and I'm going to show you how we can measure it. So first I want everyone to get into pairs" the teacher announced

As people shuffled around to find their friends Athelstan didn't know who he could pair up with, but it seemed someone else did.

"Hello priest" Rollo said as he sat down and put an arm around his shoulders.

The smirk Rollo gave Athelstan made him shudder.  

"Right now that everyone is in pairs let's head out to the field" the teacher said

The class went to the football field after they were shown how to measure the field the teacher told them to pick a empty space to work in and not to disturb other groups.

Athelstan didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. He was far away from any of the other students, the teacher and he was alone with Rollo. What should he do? He picked up the measuring tape they had been given and tried to do his work but Rollo grabbed his wrist. Rollo made him drop the tape and look at him.

"So priest shall we continue where we left off?" he said while grinning like a devil

"Rollo please don't" Athelstan tried to keep calm but the grin on Rollo's face was highly unnerving

"Oh priest you beg so nicely" he taunted

"I'm not a priest" he protested

"Well then you won't mine if I kiss you" Rollo said as he leaned forward

"Actual I do mind. Now will you just back off" Athelstan pushed Rollo but he hardly moved

"Don't be frigid or have you full committed yourself to my brother?"

That comment stung he wasn't sure why but it did. And now Rollo was leaning in to close for Athelstan's liking, so he did the only thing he could do. He slapped Rollo across the face.

The sound of Athelstan's hand across Rollo's cheek was loud and was painful enough for Rollo to clutch his cheek and pull away from Athelstan.

Athelstan heard Rollo hiss as he rubbed his cheek. When he pulled his hand away Athelstan could see a red mark in the shape of his hand and fingers. When Rollo looked at him he was smiling but his eyes weren't, they were angry.

"That hurt" Rollo said

"Well it's your own fault" Athelstan snapped back

Rollo glared at Athelstan and then grabbed Athelstan's shirt and pulled his fist back. Athelstan tried to pull Rollo's hand off his shirt but failed. Athelstan knew that Rollo could knock him out with a single punch and it looked like he was going to. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Rollo Lothbrok!" a sudden shout startled them both

Athelstan and Rollo looked towards the shout and saw their math teacher storming towards them.

"Let go of him this instance"

Rollo sneered and let go of Athelstan's shirt. Athelstan took this as his chance to pull away from Rollo.

"I think you'd better come with me Rollo. And Athelstan I think you should go and work with that group over there" the teacher said

Athelstan quickly picked up his things and went over to the other group while Rollo was taken away by the teacher. The rest of class went on without anymore incidents.

Athelstan was happy for the rest of the day because there was at least one person from his house in his classes. When dinner time came he sat between Arne and Torstein. He noticed Ragnar was at the other end of the table. Athelstan caught Ragnar looking at him a few times but didn't say anything.

"How has your day been Athelstan?" Lagertha asked

Athelstan made the decision hours ago to tell everyone about Rollo. Because not telling them didn't out to well last time "Well it was good at first but then in math class we were going to go outside and measure the football field. We were told to get into pairs and Rollo decided to pair up with me" at this point everyone stopped eating and listened to Athelstan's story "We went out to the field and Rollo tried to continue what happened at the lockers and I told him to back off. When he wouldn't I slapped him, he got angry and tried to punch me but he was stopped by the teacher"

"Oh for fucks sake. Your brother needs to learn about other people personal space" Torstein said in Ragnar's direction

"I think it's time we had a word with him, don't you think Ragnar?" Lagertha said

"Yeah" was all he said but his face looked like thunder

After dinner classes resumed as normal and soon the day was over. Athelstan, Leif and Erik made their way back to the cottage. They found that they were the only ones home, which was odd because the others finished classes before them.

"Where are the others?" Athelstan asked

Erik and Leif looked at each other a bit unsure of what to say "Ragnar and Lagertha have gone to talk to Rollo about his behaviour. I'm not sure about the others" Erik said

Athelstan just nodded his head in acknowledgement. As Erik and Leif went inside the cottage Athelstan went into the garden. He wondered what will happen when he and Ragnar saw each other again.

Meanwhile...

Ragnar and Lagertha had found Rollo and were having a very important conversation with him.

"Rollo" Ragnar said

"Hello little brother. Lagertha" Rollo replied winking at Lagertha as well

"You know why we're here, Rollo?" she asked

Rollo rubbed his chin and hummed playfully "Is it about your new pet?"

"Yes. And you need to leave him alone" Ragnar said sternly

"Ohhh pussy whipped already" Rollo laughed

"Enough Rollo. You don't know what you have done. Thanks to your foolishness Svein has got black mail on you and Athelstan"

When Rollo heard the name Svein his joking stopped "What are you talking about?" he asked

"I'm taking about this" she pulled the photo out of her pocket and gave it to Rollo "Svein saw you trying to kiss Athelstan and took a picture. Who knows he or Haraldson could do with this"

Rollo looked at the photo and swallowed the lump in his throat. Lagertha was right this could be used to black mail him in many ways.

"I-I was just joking. Just playing with your pet"

Ragnar glared at his brother "He's not a pet. He's a person. A person that doesn't want to see me right now because of you and this photo"

"Well, what do we do?" Rollo asked

"We? Rollo we're not going to help you this is your problem. The only reason we are going to is because you dragged Athelstan into this mess" Lagertha said "What we are going to do is wait for Svein to make a move and when he does we make our move. Simple enough"

Both men nodded their heads. Lagertha and Ragnar began to walk away, when Rollo tried to stop them.

"Ragnar I'm-"

Ragnar didn't want to listen to what his brother had to say "Enough Rollo. I don't want to hear it" he and Lagertha continued to walk away. Leaving a unhappy Rollo behind them.

Back at the cottage Athelstan was still working on the garden when he was interrupted.

"Athelstan"

He turned around and saw Ragnar behind him. He wasn't sure what to say or even if he wanted to see him, so he just said "Ragnar" and went back gardening.

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head and sat down next to Athelstan. He looked at the soil Athelstan was tending to and decided to make small talk about it "The garden is coming along nicely. You can see the shoots already" he said hoping it would get a response.

Athelstan looked at the shoots Ragnar was talking about and replied "That's a weed. I need to pull it out"

"Oh" Ragnar said but he tried to plat it off as a joke "No wonder I'm not an expert" he laughed. He stopped when he noticed that Athelstan didn't laugh with him.

The silence between them was frosty and uneasy. Neither knew what to say. Minutes ticked by before Ragnar spoke again.

"Athelstan I'm sorry for what I said and did I was just angry. Not at you just this whole thing. And mostly with Rollo he should know better. Lagertha and I told him to back off so he shouldn't give you any more trouble"

"Thank you for taking care of your brother but I'm still a little mad at you. You seemed like a nice person one minute and the next minute you changed" Athelstan told him unimpressed by his actions.

Ragnar knew he deserved Athelstan's anger and he would take it all if in the end he would be forgiven.

"Why do people keep warning me about you? What happened with your last roommate?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar huffed "Athelstan I will tell you, but not here and not now. Some other time"

"Anytime soon?"

"Yes, but there is something I need to do first" that something was Svein but Athelstan didn't need to know that.

"Alright then" Athelstan said and continued with the garden.

Ragnar knew this was going to go any better so he decided to leave. But at least he had finally spoken to Athelstan and said he was sorry.

The rest of the night went by nicely. They housemates shared in a few laughs and watched a DVD. They all went to bed early because of early morning practice. Lagertha stayed up longer to watch the end of her programme. Athelstan didn't have morning practice but he was tired and went to bed.

When he walked into the bedroom Ragnar was taking off his shirt. He blushed slightly and turned his head away as he walked past. He still didn't like getting dressed and undressed in front of other people so he changed as quickly as possible and got into bed.

Ragnar always looked away when Athelstan is changing and it drives him mad. Every time he hears the rustling and clothes hitting the floor he wants to look, he wants to get a quick peek. But he needed to respect Athelstan's privacy.

"Good night Athelstan" he said not expecting a reply

"...Night" Athelstan said but not very enthusiastically

Both of them knew that the tension between them needed to end soon. But when was soon?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't me I'm poor.

It was early in the morning when Ragnar woke up. He got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. He noticed that the cottage was quieter than usual. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. As soon as he sat down Athelstan came in.

"Good morning" Athelstan said

Ragnar didn't reply. He was a little angry at Athelstan not accepting his apology.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" Athelstan asked

"No" he replied a little harshly

"Oh ok" Athelstan said and went back to making himself something to eat.

Ragnar sipped his coffee and watched as Athelstan made breakfast. He didn't understand why Athelstan was being this way. Ragnar had been nice, hadn't he. He'd said he was sorry, didn't he. Why was Athelstan acting so cold towards him? Ragnar slammed his mug down making Athelstan jump.

"Ragnar are you alright?" Athelstan asked

"No..." Ragnar whispered

Ragnar stood up and started to walk towards Athelstan "Why...?" he said and clenched his fist.

Athelstan took a step back "Why what?"

"Why are you so horrible?" Ragnar slammed his fist onto the table, knocking over his coffee mug and let it smash onto the floor.

Athelstan was shocked by Ragnar's actions. What was going on? "Ragnar what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he said stepping closer to Athelstan "There's nothing wrong with me" he grabbed onto Athelstan's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes "It's you"

"What?" Athelstan asked confused

"Why don't you like me?" Ragnar asked and squeezed Athelstan's shoulders tighter.

Athelstan was scared. Why was this happening? "Ragnar you're hurting me"

"Am I? Am I really? Good!" as Ragnar squeezed even harder he made Athelstan whimper "Because you're hurting me!"

"AH! Ragnar please stop" Athelstan begged

"Why? Why stop? Why can't you forgive me?" At this point Ragnar removed his hands from Athelstan's shoulders and gripped the front of his shirt "I'm nice to you why can't you be nice to me and just fucking forgive me already" Ragnar pulled his fist back and let it connect with the side of Athelstan's face, sending him crashing to the floor.  

Athelstan trembled on the floor clutching his bloody cheek "Why?" he whimpered.

Ragnar didn't reply. He grabbed Athelstan by the shirt and brought his fist down on him again and again "Why don't you like me?" he asked "Aren't I a nice person?"

Each punch felt like a brick to Athelstan. Hit after hit bruised and cracked his skin. He could fell warm blood drip down his body and hot tears stream down his face. He wasn't sure how long the abuse went on but he was glad when it stopped.

Ragnar stood up and tried to regain control of his breathing. He looked at Athelstan soaking in his own blood and thought it wasn't enough. He looked around the kitchen being he set his sights on a large kitchen knife. He smiled and picked it up.

As the knife glinted in the sun he turned back to Athelstan, who watched him in fear. He stood over him and said "If I can't have you" he raised the knife above his head "No one can" and just before stabbing it through Athelstan's heart...He woke up.

Ragnar gasped and shot up out of bed. He rubbed his forehead that was drenched in sweat.

 _'What-what the fuck was that?'_ he thought

As he remembered his nightmare he hoped and prayed it wasn't real. He carefully tip toed over to Athelstan's bed and found him sleeping soundly. No cuts, bruises or pool of blood. Thank god. It really was a nightmare. But just in case. He carefully stroked Athelstan's cheek to make sure he was real. He was real, his warm un-bloodied, un-bruised skin calmed his nerves.

He sat back down on his bed and sighed in relief. How could he have dreamt something so violent against Athelstan. What was wrong with him. The things he saw and did were going to haunt him. He wasn't sure if he was going to go back to sleep. He lay back down but he had no plans to go back to sleep. He looked at the clock, it read 3:15, it was going to be a long night.

When the alarm went off Ragnar turned it off with a groan. As he suspected he didn't go back to sleep. God damn it he was tired. He heard Athelstan yawn and heard his covers rustling as he got out of bed. He watched Athelstan brush his hair in the mirror but didn't say anything.

Athelstan didn't know why he brushed his hair in the morning. It always stayed curly not matter how much he brushed it. He guessed he only did it to keep his curls under control instead of leaving them an unruly mess. He turned around and saw Ragnar staring at him from his bed.

"Good morning" he said

Ragnar stared at him blankly. Something didn't seem right with him. His eyes seemed haunted by something. Maybe he was getting sick.

"Ragnar are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, fine" Ragnar replied

Athelstan didn't believe him. Something was defiantly not 'fine' but he didn't want to press.

"Ragnar if you're getting sick you should take it easy" he suggested

"I'm not sick, I'm just tired"

"Oh dear" he sat on Ragnar's bed "What happened?" he asked concerned

Ragnar couldn't tell Athelstan about his nightmare. God knows what he would think if he did. So he had to lie "I just couldn't sleep. I don't know why" _'Please gods above let him believe that'_

"Oh my, um, do you want me to make you some coffee?"

Ragnar couldn't believe how nice Athelstan was being to him, after what he had done to him. Wait...What was he saying? It was just a nightmare. And coffee did sound nice "Yeah, please" Athelstan smiled at him and left. Ragnar took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, today was going to be along day.

A few hours later...

This last thing Ragnar remembered was sitting on a sport bench listening to Floki's new football strategy, then suddenly he was being woken up by a loud bang in front of his face. He screamed and fell off the bench.

The rest of his team mates laughed at him as he fell. _'Wow guys thanks for the support'_ he thought sarcastically. He got back on the bench and noticed his brother holding a pair of symbols in his hands.

"Sorry brother, but I couldn't resist" he laughed

Ragnar groaned at his brothers mocking tone, he was in no mood for this. And now he remembered he had fallen asleep in all of his classes so far and had been woken up by someone making a loud noise with books or their hands. But being woken up by a set of symbols was something new.

"You alright Ragnar?" Torstein asked

"Tired" he replied with a yawn

"Yeah we noticed" Leif scoffed

Floki sat next to Ragnar and put an arm around and said "Ohhh let me guess you were up all night with a certain someone, whose name begins with the letter A and a priest maybe"

The rest of his team mates made sexy whistles sounds and laughed.

Ragnar got agitated and smacked Floki in the chest "Shut up" he huffed

Floki rubbed his chest and asked "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't sleep well"

"You did look sleepy at breakfast this morning" Leif pointed out

"Even after Athelstan made you coffee this morning, it still didn't seem to help. You've fallen asleep in every class" Arne said and he was right.

"Oh he made you coffee this morning? Does he know how many sugars you take?" Floki mocked

Ragnar couldn't take this, the looks his friends were giving him made him want to puke. He let himself fall backwards back off the bench and hoped that he would wake up from this nightmare soon.

The day slowed down to a crawl for Ragnar each class seemed to last days instead of hours. He wondered briefly how Athelstan was doing and when would be a good time to talk to him. Ragnar wanted to do something nice for him to say how sorry he was and how he had acted but after what happened in his dream, should he really do something? What if his dream was a prediction of the future? No, no of course not, he wasn't psychic and he wouldn't do something like that...Would he? No he wouldn't he wasn't like that.

When the day was finally over Ragnar slumped in his favourite chair and tried to see if he could take a quick nap.

The other's knew not to disturb him and to be honest they were a little bit worried about him. His grades were only just keeping him in the school as it is. If they dropped any further Haraldson would have a good enough reason to kick him out.

Lagertha knew something was wrong with Ragnar and it had something to do with Athelstan but nothing had happened between them that would stop Ragnar from getting any sleep. No, something else must have happened and she was going to find out.

Lagertha heard the door open and close as Athelstan walked in. She took the opportunity to talk to him in private. She asked if they could go to his room and have a talk.

Athelstan wondered what Lagertha could want. He offered her a seat next to him on his bed "What's wrong?" he asked her

"Athelstan has anything happened between you and Ragnar? Other than the argument about that photo"

Athelstan thought about it and the only thing he could think of would be the time they talked in the garden but that wasn't really an argument. But he thought he should mention it just in case.

"Well we did talk in garden but not much was said and we didn't argue"

Lagertha pressed her lips in a thin line and hummed in thought.

Athelstan hadn't know Lagertha for long but he knew something was bothering her "You're worried about him?"

"Yes. Something is bothering him"

"He was acting a little strange this morning. He said he didn't get much sleep"

"The others have told me he's fallen asleep in all of his classes, it may start to reflect badly on his grades if this keeps up"

"Oh my, you don't think this is my fault for giving him the cold shoulder do you?" Athelstan felt like his heart would break if that was the case.

"No of course not. He has other worries on his mind, it's got nothing to do with you" she reassured

Athelstan wasn't sure if he should believe her or not but for now it might be best to just smile and nod.

"Maybe he's just getting sick?"

Lagertha had to admire Athelstan's good nature "Maybe. I think I should go now. Thanks for talking with me"

"No problem"

As Lagertha went down the stairs she noticed something black sticking out the letter box. It was a letter. She knew this day would come now was the time for Rollo and her to make their move. She would have invited Ragnar but with how tired he was she decided to leave him out of it. She told the others she was going out and she would be back later.  

When Lagertha had left Athelstan wondered if he really was the problem and of their was anything he could do to help. He remembered that he had brought some lavender incense sticks with him that usually helps with sleep. Maybe he should light some tonight. He smiled and went to find his incense sticks.

Ragnar wasn't sure when the day had ended. He was pretty sure it was over when Torstein woke him up from his nap and told him to go to bed. He dragged his feet up the stairs and flopped face first onto his bed.

"Ragnar?"

 _'A voice, who's voice'_ Ragnar thought in his drowsiness.

"Ragnar?"

 _'Athelstan? Ah sweet Athelstan, come back to me"_ a warm hand on his back brought him out of his stupor. He turned over and looked Athelstan in face. He still couldn't do it without remembering his face covered in bruises and blood.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing. I was just worried about you. You didn't get much sleep last night so I thought some lavender incense might help you sleep. Do you want to try it?"

 _'You're too nice to me Athelstan'_ Ragnar had never tried incense before. He always thought it was for yoga people or something but if it could help him sleep then why not try it.

"Yeah sure. Light them up"

Athelstan smiled and lit the stick.

"Will this really work?" Ragnar asked. He may be willing to try it but he was still sceptical.

"Well...It's helped me in the past. I'm not sure if it will work for you but since you want try it, I can't say no" he was glad of Ragnar's open mindedness instead of just laughing it off.

This was their first normal conversation in days. It looked like things were starting to go back to normal. Ragnar smiled. Maybe tonight he would sleep and tomorrow he would get things back to normal.

"Good night Athelstan"

"Good night Ragnar"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next day was normal for Ragnar practice in the morning and classes in the afternoon. After the day was done he didn't want to hang out with anyone he just went straight back to the cottage. He knew he would be the only one home until later so he decided to lay on the sofa and sulk.

He was still thinking about Athelstan and how he make things up to him. He was thinking about buying him a present but he wasn't sure what he would want. What about school supplies? No, that was boring and Athelstan seemed to have plenty already. Maybe some flowers? Athelstan did like gardening. So maybe some new seeds for him to plant. The seeds seemed like a good idea to him, so he got off the sofa and went to fetch his wallet.

He ran up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. To his surprised he found Athelstan reading a book.

"Athelstan I'm sorry I didn't know you were here" Ragnar said

"Sure you didn't" Athelstan replied sarcastically

Ragnar was taken aback by Athelstan's comment "Whoa Athelstan what was that?"

"What was what?"

Ragnar was going to say something else but then he remembered that Athelstan was still angry with him, he was just being passive aggressive.

"Nothing Athelstan I was mistaken"

Athelstan snorted and replied "That's not the only thing you are"

Ragnar ignored his comment and went back to finding his wallet. He found his wallet under his bed. As he bent down to pick it up he accidentally banged his head.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted and rubbed his head

"Yes you are" Athelstan said

That comment made Ragnar glare at Athelstan "What is your problem?"

Athelstan closed his book, threw it at Ragnar and shouted "Your my problem!"

Ragnar raised his arms and blocked the book. He couldn't believe Athelstan had just thrown a book at him. The next he knew Athelstan leapt off his bed and was gripping the front of his shirt.

"What did you do?" Athelstan spat

Ragnar furrowed his brow in confusion and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Your old roommate. What did you do to them?"

Oh shit, that's what he meant. Ragnar didn't want to tell him, he didn't want Athelstan to know "I can't say"

"You can't say or you won't say?"

"I don't want to say" Ragnar clarified

Athelstan raised his hand and slapped Ragnar across the face "Why? What did you do?"

Ragnar felt his cheek sting and burn, he was tired of this interrogation. He grabbed Athelstan by the wrists and knocked him to the floor. He pinned him down and would keep him like that until he calmed down. He felt Athelstan try to break free but he was not going to let go.

"Damn you" Athelstan whispered "Tell me"

"No, I won't ever tell you"

"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Athelstan ranted over and over again for Ragnar to tell him and finally Ragnar snapped. He let go of Athelstan's wrists and wrapped his hands around his neck. He watched Athelstan began to claw and try to remove his hands but Ragnar kept his grip firm and strong.

He watched as Athelstan began to choke.

He watched as Athelstan's eyes began to water.

He watched as Athelstan got weaker.

He watched as Athelstan stopped breathing.

He watched as Athelstan eyes rolled back into his head.

He watch as Athelstan went limp.

He watch as Athelstan died.

Ragnar removed his hands from Athelstan's neck. He saw that he had left hand shaped bruises and he felt...happy.

He didn't have to tell Athelstan anything anymore. Athelstan would never have to know. Athelstan would have died thinking he was a good person.

 _'Yeah, that's right. I...I am a good person, aren't I?'_ Ragnar thought and burst out in hysterical laughter.

After his laughing fit, he picked up Athelstan's body and hugged it "Don't worry Athelstan you'll never know"

Ragnar woke up with a jump, drenched in sweat and almost screaming. Another nightmare, but why? He killed Athelstan in his dream again, was it just a dream? He got out of bed and looked towards Athelstan's bed...it was empty. Ragnar felt his heart hit his stomach and lump formed in his throat. He pulled the covers off Athelstan's bed and indeed it was empty.

 _'Athelstan? Where is he?"_ Ragnar panicked. Had he really killed Athelstan?

"Ragnar" a drowsy voice said

Ragnar looked towards the bedroom door and saw Athelstan shutting it. He was still alive. He didn't kill him. The relief that washed over him felt like heaven.

Athelstan stared at Ragnar confused "What are you doing with my quilt?" he asked. He watched Ragnar drop his quilt and hug him.

"You're safe. I'm glad"

Athelstan wasn't sure what was happening. He thought Ragnar was sleepwalking at first but it seemed like he knew what he was doing and he seemed upset "Ragnar what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare that you were hurt and when I saw you weren't in bed I thought it was true"

Athelstan felt sorry for Ragnar, he had been so stressed lately and the lack of sleep wasn't helping him. Athelstan wrapped his arms around Ragnar "I'm alright Ragnar, you don't need to worry" he said soothingly. He felt Ragnar relax and told him "You need to get some sleep"

Ragnar agreed. He apologised for messing up his bed and helped him remake it. They both settled down and tried to get to sleep.

"Athelstan?" Ragnar said

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?" he asked

"I was in the bathroom" Athelstan replied

"Ok then" Ragnar was happy Athelstan was ok but he knew that he would not sleep again tonight.

When morning came Ragnar felt sick. He just wanted this to be over. Athelstan had brought him coffee in bed but he had barely touched it. The bedroom door opened again thinking it was Athelstan he reached for the coffee.

"Hello Ragnar" Lagertha said

"Lagertha? I thought it was Athelstan"

"I told Athelstan to go to class before he was late" she sat his bed and looked at him with sympathy "I phoned the office and told them you were sick. I said you had a fever and you are excused from classes today"

"Thank you. I don't think I could have survived today"

"Ragnar we need to talk about that photo"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I got a black letter yesterday, Svein's calling card. He was the one who took the photo and he wanted money for it. I took your brother with me and we confronted him. When we found him he told us he wanted two thousand pounds for it or he would spread it around the school and the internet"

Ragnar felt his blood boil, that rat was principle Haraldson right hand man. He was the schools spy. He was in charge of making sure the students followed the rules. If you made an enemy out of him he would try and blackmail you and with Haraldson on his side he usually won.

"What did you do?"

"We threatened him with death. We told him if he was going to hurt Athelstan then Rollo would kill him and just to emphasize are point Rollo started to strangle him. With the reputation Rollo had Svein believed the death threat. He handed over all the copies and deleted the original. You don't have to worry about the photo anymore"

Oh Lagertha his sweet angel, knew she would make things better "Did you tell Athelstan?" he asked

"Yes. I told him before he left. He was very grateful. He even wanted to go and thank Rollo"

"You think he should?"

"Yes. We both know your brother is only playing with him, he means no harm"

Ragnar was still a bit sceptical but thanked Lagertha for her efforts. Ragnar was sad Lagertha had to leave for class but was happy she had solved their problems. He realised he had the whole cottage to himself for the day and wondered what he should do. He decided he should get some breakfast.

After breakfast he decided to go out into the garden. He wondered if Athelstan had looked after it this morning. He thought about doing it for him but he couldn't tell a weed from a plant shoot. He would probably pulled out the plant shoots by mistake. Personally he couldn't wait for everything to grow, the garden would look beautiful.

After relaxing in the garden he went back inside and watched TV. He had plenty of TV shows recorded that he wanted to catch up on.

Meanwhile...

Athelstan walking down one of the schools paths, he was heading towards the science block. When suddenly an arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Hello priest" Rollo said

"Hello Rollo" Athelstan replied

Rollo smirked at him and said "So how about that kiss?"

Athelstan sighed and asked "Why do you want a kiss?"

"I want to know what you lips feel like"

Athelstan knocked Rollo's arm off his shoulder and said "Maybe you should just drop the act Rollo" Athelstan had figured how insecure Rollo was when it came to his more popular brother. Rollo wasn't trying to scare him he was just trying to make sure no one hurt his brother's reputation that he rode on. It was sad really.

"What act?" Rollo scoffed

"I have your attitude figured out Rollo and you need to stop" Athelstan noticed the look of surprise on Rollo's face, maybe that meant he got the message. But still Athelstan wasn't here to yell or chastise him, while he was here he wanted to do something else "Since your here Rollo I actually wanted to-to thank you" now Rollo's face looked confused.

"Thank me for what?" Rollo asked

"Lagertha told me about what you did to the man who was trying to use that photo for black mail and I wanted to thank you. I know you probably did it for yourself and Ragnar and because Lagertha asked you to help but I was in that photo too and I didn't want to be black mailed, so thank you"

No words could describe what Rollo was hearing. What was wrong with this boy? One minute he's afraid of him, next he's hitting him and now he's talking to him as if they were friends.

"I have to go Rollo" and with that Athelstan left, leaving a very confused Rollo behind him.

A few hours later...

Ragnar was awoken by the sound of the front door being closed. He watched the rest of his roommates pour into the room.

"You seem better" Erik said

"I feel a bit better. Still tired though" Ragnar replied

"That's good to hear" Athelstan smiled "Have you eaten?"

"I had breakfast, that's it"

"I take it then you're hungry"

Ragnar smiled and simply said "Yeah"

"Good. Because I going to make pizza for everyone"

There were shouts of yes from everyone which made Athelstan happy. He dropped his stuff neatly on the floor and went into the kitchen. He put on an apron and got out the ingredients.

"Where did you learn to make pizza?" Gyda asked

"From a cook book"

"Can you teach me?" she asked

"As long as your careful"

Everyone learned a thing or two about making pizza and soon they were cooking in the oven.

While Athelstan was wiping the cupboards Arne told him his mobile phone was ringing. He put down his cloth and told Lagertha to keep an eye on the pizza's. He rummaged through his bag until he found his phone. He didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Athelstan?" a male voice asked

"Yes"

"Hello Athelstan, my name is Anthony and I'm calling as a request from a mutual friend of your family to tell you some important news"

"Oh, um, alright"

"Before I tell you this information I want you to know that it is quite sensitive, you may want to be away from others"

This was very strange. He told the others that he needed to take the call upstairs, so when the pizza's were they should just help themselves. He went to his room and continued the call "What do you need to tell me?"

Meanwhile downstairs...

When the pizza's were done, they were cut up and divided between everyone, leaving some for Athelstan of course.

"This is so good and so cheesy" Arne said

Compliments were said and pizza was pasted from person. When most of the pizza was gone Torstein asked what was taking Athelstan so long. Nobody want to interrupt his phone call so Ragnar decided to go and listen outside the bedroom door.

He put his ear to the door but didn't hear any talking, it sounded more like sobbing. He quietly knocked on the door and said Athelstan's name. When he didn't get a response he opened the door and peeked in. He saw Athelstan lying down on his bed and he was indeed crying.

In a flash Ragnar was by Athelstan side trying to find out what was wrong "Athelstan? Athelstan what happened?"

Athelstan looked at him with tears dripping down his face.

"Athelstan tell me what's wrong"

"My best friend from Lindisfarne is dead. I was told he killed himself. They said he had been missing for three months and they found his body two days ago in a rubbish bin" Athelstan explained and went back to sobbing.

Oh sweet lord almighty. Ragnar did not expect something so tragic. Ragnar had no doubt that Athelstan's heart was breaking. He ran a comforting hand through Athelstan's hair. It was all he could do he didn't know what to say.

"Please go away" Athelstan told him

Ragnar didn't want to leave but he had to respect Athelstan's wish to be alone...for now. He left the room and went down the stairs. He wondered how he was going to tell the others. He stood in the kitchen door way with a solemn look on his face.

When Lagertha saw his face she knew something was wrong "Ragnar?"

"I've got bad news. Athelstan told me about his phone call. He was told his friend from Lindisfarne killed himself and they found his body"

Everybody gasped and gapped at such dreadful and shocking news.

"Did he say why?" Leif asked

"No"

"Should we help him?" Bjorn asked

"No, he just asked me to leave. Torstein I'll be sharing a room with you tonight"

"Can't we do anything?" Gyda said

"Not right now. We need to let him grieve. But we need to let the principle know he'll need a few days or weeks off" Lagertha said. As she made the call everyone else wondered what the hell to do.

That night was the worst night ever. Everyone could hear Athelstan's sobbing and no one could sleep. Lagertha tried to go and help him but Athelstan threw a pillow at her. His anger was understandable.

As Athelstan continued to wail and sob no one slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

It had been two days since Athelstan had been told abut the death of his friend. He still didn't know why his friend had killed himself. And today he was preparing for the funeral. He would be picked up in an hour and taken to the church. He had put on his best clothes and brushed his hair he was just waiting now, waiting to see what remained of his friend.

It had been a tough few days for the residents of house crow. They had all been worried for Athelstan. He hadn't left his room and hardly eaten anything. They tried talking to him but he ignored them. They tried leaving him food and water. He eat bits but it wasn't enough. The only thing they could do was comfort him as much as they could.

Athelstan's phone rang his taxi was waiting for him in the car park. He grabbed his bag and went down stairs.

When Ragnar heard movement from upstairs he left his chair and ran to the front door. He saw Athelstan coming down the stairs. He was dressed nicely and had a small bag in his hands "Athelstan, are you ok?" he asked

Athelstan stared at him blankly for a moment and replied "Yeah. I'm going to the funeral today. My taxi is waiting for me in the car park"

"Do you want me to walk you to the car park?" Ragnar asked

"If you wouldn't mind" Athelstan replied

"I don't mind. Let's go" Ragnar smiled

Not a word passed between them as they walked to the car park. Ragnar was almost fine with this he wished Athelstan would talk to him but he was glad he let him be by his side.

Athelstan saw the taxi and turned to Ragnar "Thank you. I guess I'll see you in a few days"

"Yeah. You know you can call or text any of us while you're gone" Ragnar said

"I will. I'll let you know what happens" Athelstan gave Ragnar a weak smile and got into the taxi. He waved goodbye to Ragnar as the taxi left the school grounds.

As Ragnar waved goodbye to Athelstan he hoped the funeral would bring him some sort of closure.

The journey to Athelstan's home town was a long and boring one. But even if there was excitement around him he wouldn't care. The taxi dropped him off at his home, thankfully it was prepaid so he didn't have to worry about paying the fair.

He knocked on his door until his father answered.

"Athelstan. Come in" his father said

Athelstan entered his former home and sat on the sofa. It hadn't changed much since he had lived here. The only thing that had seemed to have change was the clock on the mantel piece. The old clock had obviously broken somehow and been replaced.

"How was your journey?" his father asked

"Uneventful" he replied

"How has school been? Did they cancel your classes because of the news?"

"School has been fine. And yes I haven't been for a few days. The school board understood my situation and let me take a few weeks off" Athelstan told him

"A few weeks? I don't think you should take that long off. Think about your education Athelstan"

Athelstan looked at him shocked "My friend is dead and I am grieving. I can't think about school work"

"You should conceal your feelings during school hours and then mourn in private" his father said. There was no compassion in his voice for his sons feelings or well being.

Athelstan wanted to scream and rage at his father but he held it in, he didn't even reply.

Athelstan sat in the church wearing his black suit. His father said his other clothes were not suitable so he changed. He stared silently at the wooden coffin that contained the body of his friend. He felt numb when he realised that one day, any day that would be him.

A few more people came in and took their seats. There were quiet murmurs amongst a few groups of people, but Athelstan couldn't hear them. His father sat next to him as still as a statue. He made no attempt to comfort Athelstan and for some reason Athelstan was fine with that.

Athelstan noticed that there was something odd about this funeral. He could only see a few of his former class mates. Where was everyone else? He didn't understand his friend Abel had many friends, where were they? He didn't have time wonder about it further as the funeral had begun.

The priest opened the service by reading from the scriptures, followed by other readings and then the sermon.

Athelstan noticed Abel's parents in the front row but something was wrong with them. Neither of them were crying. Athelstan was shocked. They had just lost their son, he had killed himself. Why weren't they crying or showing and emotion at all? Something wasn't right.

The priest began the personal reading of Abel's life that his parents had written for him to read out "Abel was born a happy and healthy child. He had a loving family and many friends. He had done much good in his life and had been blessed with a future full of hope and opportunities"

Athelstan felt tears pour down his face. He was glad he brought four handkerchiefs with him.

The priest continued "It is however a great shame that he threw his future away for a life of sin and corruption"

 _'WHAT!'_ Athelstan thought. His eyes flew open and his mouth gaped _'Sin and corruption? What did he mean?'_

"Abel was a sinner and had taken his life in shame, instead of trying to rid himself of them. And now in death he will be judged by the Lord. Let us hope that everyone will learn from his mistake and not follow his example. Let us commend Abel to the mercy of God, our maker and redeemer amen" The priest finished

 _'What the fuck was that!?'_ Athelstan couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Abel's mother and father really write that about their own son? How could they? Why would they? Athelstan's hands were shaking but he would keep calm until the funeral was over.

Abel was buried and people began to leave. Was there no reception? Athelstan wondered.

"Come Athelstan" his father said "We are going to the will reading"

The will reading? Did Abel leave him something? They entered a small room and sat down at a table. Abel's parents were there and two of his other friends. There was only six people at the will reading the other person was Abel's benefactor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to read the last will and testimony of Abel Howards. To the twins Jacob and Jonathan I have no ill will against you, what happened was not your fault. I understand why you told me I was not your friend anymore and was glad when you offered a small amount if support. For you two I leave all my work and text books to help with your studding. I may not be here to tutor you anymore but consider my way of continuing to help you"

The twins nodded the younger twin Jacob, Athelstan could see his bottom lip trembling. Abel often tutored the twins. They were both born with learning difficulties and they were always grateful for his help. The twins grabbed two bags containing text books and other pieces of work and then left.

"To my mother and father I have nothing to give you as you had provided everything for me. The only thing I can leave you is my pity and the phrase 'God will forgive me. Can you?' that is all"

Athelstan saw Mrs Howards red turn red and scrunch up her fist in anger.

"And finally to my friend Athelstan. Athelstan you have been one of my closes and dearest friends, I will never forget you. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did but I guess that is life. For you I have left a letter. In it I have a written a list of things I want you to have and I have written a person letter for you to read in private"

Athelstan was handed two letters and thanked the man. On the front of one of the letters it read items to be given and the other one read to be read it private. Athelstan tucked the private letter in his pocket and opened the other one.

"What has he left you?" Mrs Howards asked, her voice seemed cold.

"Oh um, just a few things " he replied. He read down the list "School photo albums, a few books, a small safety box and his chess set"

"You may pick them up this afternoon and be quick about it" Mrs Howards said "What about your other letter?"

"It's to be read in private" Athelstan replied

Mrs Howards seemed to scowl at him. _'You can scowl all you like you nosy bitch'_ Athelstan thought as she and her husband had left.

"I take it you won't tell me what he's wrote either?" his father asked

"I'm going to respect Abel's wishes and read it in private" Athelstan replied

"Very well"

As his father drove him to the Howards house hold, he was twitching to find out what Abel had written. But he was determined to keep it private. They parked outside the house and then knocked on. Mr Howards opened the door and let them in. Athelstan was taken to Abel's bedroom and told to collect the items he was given and then leave.

The first thing he picked up was the chess set. Athelstan remembered how he and Abel would play chess for hours. But now was not the time for reminiscing he wanted to leave quickly. He managed to find all the things Abel had left him and leave.

During the drive home his father asked "I suppose you're wondering what Abel had done to deserve his parents scorn?"

"Yes. I thought something was wrong at the funeral. Abel had lots of friends where were they? And his parents seemed so cold and that personal reading they wrote. Abel a sinner? What was that about?" Athelstan asked

"A lot of things happened after you left. Abel's mother caught him committing a most heinous act. Sodomy"

"What!? Abel was having sex with another man?"

"Yes, and his mother caught him. In their own home no less. Needless to say she told everyone what she had seen and Abel what made an outcast, at school and in his own home"

Athelstan was gobsmacked. He never knew any of this "What happened?"

"He was kicked out of school, his family disowned him and then kicked him out of their house. I heard he lived on the street for a while and then went to a shelter, but I can't be sure about that" his father explained

 _'Oh Abel. How could they?'_ Athelstan felt tears in his eyes again. He finally understood why the funeral was so strange "Didn't anyone try to help him?" he asked

"We did. We tried to cleanse him of his sins and convince him that he wasn't...that way"

That was not what he had meant "Didn't anyone try to help him when he was starving on the street?" he said hissing through his teeth

"We left him to his own devices Athelstan. We tried to help and he refused, so we left him"

Athelstan balled his fist in anger and clenched his teeth. The rest of the ride home was quiet. Athelstan told his father he would be in his room if he needed anything. Athelstan was a whirlwind of emotions right now.

Rage, anger, hatred, sadness, grief and guilt. He didn't know if he should scream in anger or wallow in sadness. How could they have done that to Abel? His friend his family, how could they? And why didn't Abel ask him for help? He would have never turned him away no matter what. He took the letter out of his pocket and sat on his bed. He didn't know how long he looked at the letter but finally he decided to open it. He tore open the seal and unfolded the paper.

The letter read: Dear Athelstan if you are reading this then I am dead. I wrote you a letter and told you to read it in private so you would know the truth. Months ago my mother caught me in bed with a man. But I knew I was gay long before that. When my mother told people they started to look at me different. My friends stayed away from me and my family started treating me like a disease. I was bullied mercilessly after that. At school people would call me names, throw things at me, hit me and the teachers did nothing, sometimes they would encourage it. My parents bullied me as well they would call me vile names and look at me in disgust. Eventually they tried to 'help' me or so they called it, they tried to teach me the errors of my ways. At one point they even suggested going steady with a girl just to show how 'normal' it was. I did indulge in their ideas of trying to help me but it was too much, so I stopped trying and they didn't like it. Eventually they my parents didn't want me soiling their house with my disease, so they threw me out. I lived on the street for a few weeks before living in a youth hostel. I hated that place. I was mocked for everything. My religion, my sexuality, my height even my red hair wasn't safe. I moved to another hostel and found it was just like the last one. I didn't want to live anywhere like that. I stayed on the street and in homeless shelters and soon began to realise how cruel the world was. People walked past me in the street like I wasn't there shivering in the rain. Men wanted to pay my for my body especially paedophiles. I never did it though. Then I started to look for ways to escape my pain. Harming myself was easy enough. Then one day something happened, I was walking down a street when I bumped into some punk they turn to me and said 'watch where you're going, you piece of trash' and then walked away. That word, trash. It seemed to echo in the back of my mind. Trash, trash, trash and then it hit me, I was trash. I was worthless. I was nothing. Nobody wanted me and I didn't have any where to go. So I decided to get my affairs in order and end it all. I was so scared when I put that pill in my mouth, but I didn't care. I was doing the world a favour by getting rid of myself. I even put my body in the rubbish bin like the piece of trash that I am. But I did have one thing that made me happy and that was memories of us. If you were still here I have no doubt that you would have stuck by me. It would have made me happy if you did but then people would have turned on you as well. I wished you were here but I was glad you were not. Athelstan I left you a few keep sakes in my other letter however I also left you something else. I left you the money I had saved in my bank. Because of my parents I was not allowed to touch it until I was twenty one, however thanks to some clever business sense I was able to transfer it to your account. It should be in there the day after my funeral. My parents will be angry that I gave it away, instead of letting them have it but I don't care, let them be mad, they can't hurt me anymore. Just make sure you don't tell them or anyone else. Well...I guess that's it. I guess this is goodbye my friend. I just have one more thing to say I'm sorry for leaving you alone and good luck.

Athelstan read the letter over and over again until the words started to looked blurred. He felt deprived of all feelings and emotions. All he could do was curl up in his bed and hold the letter close to his chest.

Athelstan still felt devoid of everything when morning came. He re-read the letter again and made the decision to go to the bank. He left without saying anything to his father and walked down the familiar roads. He made it to the bank in only twenty minutes.

He entered the building and used the bank machine. He put his bank card in the machine and punched in his pin. He waited for a moment before pressing the check balance button. When the screen displayed the amount he almost chocked. He wrote down the number and removed his card. He ran back home and went back to his room.

He gaped at the number he had written down. £200,000! Where had Abel gotten that amount of money? And now it belonged to him. What was he going to do with it? Well he could afford a lot of things now, he could survive by himself for a long time or for life if he used it wisely.

Athelstan couldn't lie he was a little angry at Abel for thinking a large amount of money would make up for his death but maybe Abel wasn't thinking about that. Maybe he didn't want his parents or anyone else getting their hands on it. Athelstan could understand his reasoning. But still it was a lot of money. He would be careful with it.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The sudden knocking at his door made Athelstan jump. He shoved the papers in his pocket and said "Yes?"

His father walks in and says "Athelstan there will be a taxi waiting for you soon. You have an hour to get ready"

"Excuse me?" Athelstan said confused

"The taxi will take you back to school Athelstan. You can't take too much time away from your studies" then he shut the door and left

 _'Oh my God'_ Athelstan couldn't believe this. When had his father become so cold towards him. Well whatever if his father didn't want him there so be it. He packed everything he needed and waited for the taxi. When the taxi arrived he said a quick goodbye to his father and left.

On the journey back to school Athelstan wondered what he was going to do with his life. He and Able had made many plans for the future. They wanted to live together to half the rent. There were many things they wanted to do like go to a concert just because their parents wouldn't like it and there were so many places they wanted to see. But they couldn't do any of that now.

Although, now that he thought about it there was one thing he could do with that money.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

After paying the taxi driver Athelstan went back to the cottage and went into his room. Everybody was in classes right now so he was alone. He unpacked his belongings and started to look through the photo albums he had been given.

There was so many fond memories in the albums. School plays, charities and so much more. He closed the album unable to look at it anymore. He picked up the safety deposited box and studied it. The key was taped onto the bottom of the box. He took the key and opened the box. Inside the box there was two envelopes one of them had the number one on it and the other had the number two on it. Athelstan guessed it was the order that they should be opened in.

He took the first letter and opened it. It read: Dear Athelstan if you are reading this then I am dead and you have taken the things I have left you in my will. I'm sorry for leaving you my friend, I know we had many things we wanted to do but life just got too much for me. Athelstan you remember my dream of working with big cats like lions and tigers well in order to realise my dream I had to get money. So I did something that my parents would have frowned upon if they knew, I placed bets on sports. Yes I know gambling is wrong blah, blah, blah I didn't care and I'm glad I didn't care because I won. I won £100,000 and after a smart investment I managed to double it. I put the money in my bank, the one I wouldn't be able to touch until I was twenty one. I thought it was a good idea at the time but I guess I was wrong. I should have kept some on the side, if I had maybe I would not have suffered so much. Well it doesn't matter now anyway. You know how sad I was when you left right? I always wondered how you would survive in such a different school. When I won all that money I did keep a little bit of it and was going to send it to you Athelstan but I didn't know the best way to send it to you, I really didn't trust the post. And then all that shit with my family happened so I put it in the safety box for you, I know you will use it wisely. Goodbye Athelstan.

Athelstan felt tears in his eyes again but wiped them away. He opened up the second letter and pulled out a wad of cash. He counted out £5,000 cash. How much more was Abel going to give him? There was nothing else in the box and Athelstan wondered if he could make this money last for the rest of high school. Abel was always looking out for him, even in death it was like he was offering a helping hand.

Athelstan was tired he put the letters and cash back in the safety box and locket it again. He put away the photo albums and books back in his suitcase and went to bed. Despite everything that had happened he managed to go to sleep.

Ragnar and his team had finished their football practice and were heading back to their cottages. Everyone was still thinking about Athelstan, especially Ragnar. Nobody could focus on practice and in end called it quits.

Entering the cottage Ragnar said he was going to go to his room and he would eat later. He went into his room and to his surprise found Athelstan. He wondered why Athelstan was back so soon and thought he was dreaming at first. He cautiously walked up to Athelstan and stroked his hair...he was real he was really there, but why? What about the funeral? Ragnar didn't want to wake him but he needed to know. He gently shook Athelstan until he woke up.

Athelstan was awakened but the feeling of someone shaking him. He woke up in a daze and looked to find Ragnar above him "Morning" he said in a slur

"It's the evening but I'll take it" Ragnar said "What are you doing back so soon?" he asked

Oh shit he was going to have to explain, wasn't he? Athelstan sat up and invited Ragnar to sit next to him "The funeral is over and so is the will reading" he replied

"But what about your father or your friends family?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan snorted bitterly and said "Ragnar they don't...they didn't care"

Ragnar stiffened and his mouth gaped "What?" he said highly confused

Athelstan took a deep breath and calmed his nerves "Ragnar nobody cared because they found out Abel was gay so they just threw him away, like he was nothing. His parents kicked him out and left him to live on the street, nobody would help him. That's why he killed himself. And to top it all off my father did nothing to comfort me when I needed it and he got wanted me gone as soon as possible" he explained, he wasn't sure how he kept his voice so steady.

Ragnar looked at Athelstan in pity and understanding. He knew what it was like to have an unsupportive father "Athelstan I'm so sorry..." Ragnar started but Athelstan interrupted him

"You don't need to be, it's not your fault and if my father doesn't want me there, fine it's his loss" Athelstan almost spat

"Athelstan if you need any help or comfort everybody is here for you, even me" Ragnar said

Athelstan didn't say anything he just sat closer to Ragnar and leaned on his shoulder. He felt better when Ragnar wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Ragnar held Athelstan close and said "If you want to cry you can, I won't judge you"

"I don't think I can anymore. I think I've cried enough, I can't go on like this. Abel wouldn't want me to keep going like this. I'll start going back to classes tomorrow" Athelstan said firmly

"A-Are you sure?" Ragnar asked

"Yeah"

Athelstan and Ragnar stayed like this for awhile until Ragnar's stomach gave a loud growl, making Athelstan giggle at him. Ragnar blushed and said that he was hungry, Athelstan said he was as well and offered to make pizza again. Ragnar said everyone would like that and they went down to the stairs.

Everyone was shocked when Ragnar appeared with Athelstan. No one expected him back so soon. Athelstan explained what had happened and everyone was saddened by the news. They all offered him support which he was grateful for. He made the pizza with Lagertha and Gyda's help and everyone sat down to enjoy it.

"Lagertha may I borrow your laptop?" Athelstan asked

"Of course, what for?" She asked

"I just need to see if there was anything in the newspapers about Abel's death" he replied.

She nodded and said it was fine.

After they ate everyone sat down and watched some TV. Athelstan sat in between Lagertha and Ragnar whom sat closer to him than usual. After four hours of television everyone went to bed for an early rise in the morning.

Lagertha took Athelstan into her room so he could use her laptop. She didn't watch as he types away on her laptop she knew he needed some privacy.

Athelstan was grateful Lagertha let him use her laptop, he'd never had one of his own. He did want to search about his friend but he also wanted to search for something else. He was going to search for a way he could put the money Abel had left him to good use. After about an hour he had found what he was looking for, he made a few small investments that would increase his money. As for news about Abel there wasn't much. Just the typical news about how a body was found, when it was identified and how he died but nothing else. Athelstan wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He thanked Lagertha and went back to his room. He saw Ragnar sit up when he entered.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ragnar asked

"Yeah" he replied. He got changed and got into bed.

"Athelstan?" Ragnar said

"Yeah"

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked

"I don't know. We'll just have to see" Athelstan replied truthfully. He could have lied and said yes he would be but he was so uncertain of himself.

"Oh...Let me know if you need help, ok?" Ragnar said

"I will. Good night" Athelstan replied

"Good night" Ragnar said

Sleep didn't come easy for Athelstan but somehow he managed to drop off into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next morning Ragnar walked Athelstan to his first lesson and wished him good luck. Athelstan was grateful for the help and support of his friends and knew that it was going to get him through the day. He would find a way to pay them back somehow.

During lunch Athelstan sat with his friend and managed to have laugh with everyone. He walked with Ragnar, Lagertha and Bjorn to his next class. The day was going well until Floki and Rollo showed up.

"Hello brother" Rollo said

"Hello Rollo, hello Floki" Ragnar said trying not to rolls his eyes

"Hello priest" Floki said making Athelstan visible twitch

"Not now Floki" Lagertha warned

Floki scoffed in annoyance when Ragnar helped Athelstan push past him "The whole school knows about that friend of yours priest. The dead one" Floki said

Athelstan stopped dead in his tracks and tightened his grip on his bag strap.

"Heard he did himself in" Floki continued

"That's enough Floki" Ragnar hissed

"Can't say that I blame him. If I was your friend I'd kill myself to" Floki cackled

Before anyone could say or do anything else Athelstan turned around quick as a flash and with a sickening crack Floki was out on his back.

The hallway went silent as everyone stared at the unconscious form of Floki. Blood was dripping from his obviously broken nose and no one moved to check on him. They were more focused on looking at Athelstan. He was breathing heavily and his face was full of rage.

Athelstan felt his hand throb and his body shake. He couldn't stay here any longer he fled the hallway as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going to go so he fled back to the cottage. He threw his bad onto his bedroom floor and collapsed onto his bed. He sobbed and clenched his throbbing fist in anger. What had he done to deserve this?

Ragnar and his friends searched high and low for Athelstan. They rang his phone to an avail and asked people if they had seen him. After Athelstan had ran from scene it turned into chaos. Teachers came to see what had happened and Floki had to be sent to the hospital.

It was Lagertha who decided to check the cottage. She found Athelstan in his room on his bed. She sat next him and asked "Are you alright?"

"No. What did I do?" he replied

"Nothing, it's just the way Floki is" she said

"He mocks the dead for fun?" Athelstan sneered

Lagertha sighed, Floki had really stepped in it this time. She had no sympathy for Floki this time she was on Athelstan's side. She text the others saying she had found Athelstan in the cottage and kept comforting him. She rubbed her hand through his hair and waited for the others to arrive.

Soon Ragnar came in and felt his panic starting to fade "Athelstan we were worried " he said. Walking closer he noticed Athelstan's blood stained fist. He grabbed the small medical kit and offered it to Lagertha.

"Let me wrap your hand Athelstan" she said

Athelstan sat up and wiped away the tears from his face. He showed his hand to Lagertha and let her clean and wrap it. He couldn't look either of them in the face. When his hand was wrapped there was a knock at the door, as expected it was a teacher. Athelstan knew he had to face the music sooner or later.

Principal Haraldson had called for everyone that was there to his office, so they could tell their side of the story "I have been told you punched Floki because he mocked your friend that had recently passed away" Haraldson said

"Yes, sir" Athelstan replied

"And he said what exactly?" Haraldson asked

"He said if he was my friend he would have killed himself too" Athelstan said clenching his teeth

"Not a very nice thing to say" Siggy said

After the Haraldson had heard all of the stories he and the council talked about it away from the students.

Athelstan was dreaded the results, he was worried about being expelled.

When Haraldson and his wife came back they had decided Athelstan's fate "Athelstan the council has decided to let go with a warning about your behaviour, this time. You will not be so lucky next time"

"I'm being let go?" Athelstan asked confused

"Seeing as this is your first offence and because it was not your fault, you will be let go. Just don't make a habit of it" Haraldson said

"I won't" Athelstan said and left with everyone else.

Athelstan was allowed to go back to room to rest but would have to go back to classes the next day. he decided to try and do some gardening but he was still to shocked to do anything. He stayed kneeling in the soil until Erik came back from classes and led him inside. He didn't have any appetite and skipped dinner. As he lay in bed he somehow managed to fall asleep.

Athelstan dreamed that night. He dreamt that he was on stage singing like he use to. Moving with grace and singing at full volume, it made it happy again. He thought about it and realised that singing was probably the only thing that could bring him joy right now. Maybe he should join the drama club after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, been kind of stuck on this.

The next day Athelstan left the cottage before anyone else and went to find Mrs Siggy. He had made the decision to join the drama club, if they would let him. He knocked on the door to Mrs Siggy's office and waited for a response.

"Come in" a female voice said

Athelstan opened the door and came face to face with Mrs Siggy "Good morning Mrs Siggy"

"Good morning Athelstan, what can I do for you?" she asked

"Well I-I was wondering if I could join the drama club" Athelstan said

Mrs Siggy looked at him unimpressed and said "A bit late for that, you had your chance"

"Please I can pick up from where ever the actors are" Athelstan said

We looked at him smugly and said "We are doing a play on Thumbelina and we need a lead as the fairy prince, think you can do that?"

"Yes, I've done that play before" Athelstan replied

"Oh? Well then I suppose you could join, if you don't cause trouble for others" she said "You will join us for practice during these times and don't be late" she said handing him a piece of paper with the drama club schedule.

"Thank you" he said before leaving.

The day went by normally for Athelstan. He went to classes, had lunch with his friends and looked after the garden. He felt better after he had showered and had something to eat.

As everyone sat at the table Gyda was the one who brought up the drama club to everyone "Athelstan joined the drama club today" she said.

Everyone looked at Athelstan in surprise and asked if it was true.

"Yes" Athelstan replied "How did you know Gyda?" he asked

"Everybody in the drama knows. We were told when we went to rehearsal today that you would be joining us" Gyda replied

"I see, that makes sense" Athelstan said

"So we will heard you sing now?" Ragnar asked

"Yes, when the drama club does the play" Athelstan replied

"Brilliant!" Ragnar said excitedly

"What made you decide to join?" Bjorn asked "It thought you didn't want to join"

"Well...I read my friends will that he wrote for me he said I should continue doing what I love, I guess that was a form of motivation for me" Athelstan replied.

Nobody asked anymore questions out of respect.

That night as Ragnar and Athelstan got ready for bed Ragnar asked "What part will you be playing?"

"The fairy prince" Athelstan replied

"The lead character? Wow, it didn't take long for them to recognise your talent, did it?" Ragnar said playfully.

Athelstan chuckled and crawled into bed "Goodnight Ragnar" he said.

"...Athelstan?" Ragnar said

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" Ragnar asked

"I'm getting better, thank you" Athelstan replied

"Alright, goodnight" Ragnar said and threw his quilt over himself.

**Meanwhile in Wessex high school.**

"Pardon me sir" a young man said as he entered his bosses office

"Yes, what is it?" an older man replied, as he took a sip of whiskey.

"We've just received word from our spy at Kattegat High as reported in" the young man said

"And?" the older man said

"They say Athelstan has joined their drama club and will be performing soon. Sir, if people at that school discover his talent then we might be in trouble" the young man said.

"Indeed we will. It appears we will have to improve our efforts" the older man said, breaking the glass that was in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
